Kraina Lodu 2: Hans powraca - Frozen 2: Hans returs
by Chanelka
Summary: Do Arandelle przybywa jeden z braci Hansa wraz z najmłodszym bratem i prosi o wydanie przez Elsę wyroku na zdrajcę. Pod dłuższej dyskusji Hans zostaje w zamku jako pomocnik młodej królowej. W tym samym czasie Kristoff postanawia oświadczyć się Annie. Gdy Anna chce pochwalić się siostrze, w zamku czeka ja niemiła niespodzianka... Czy Hans znów coś knuje? A może chce się zmienić...
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć wam :)**

**Oto moja wersja "Frozen 2". Mieszkam w Polsce, a jeśli czytasz to w tłumaczu, to może wydawać się to kiepskie, ale mam nadzieję, że sam pomysł się spodoba ;)**

**Zapraszam do czytania...**

PROLOG

Arandelle… Kraina, w której lato jest o wiele cieplejsze niż w jakimkolwiek sąsiednim królestwie, a pojawienie się zimy wywołuje uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich mieszkańców, za sprawą tajemniczych i jakże pięknych mocy młodej królowej tego kraju… Elsa, która spowodowała kilka tygodni temu straszną zimę w środku lata, nie potrafiąc jeszcze panować nad swoimi mocami, teraz radzi sobie i stara się nie ulegać napadom złości… Jednak jej moc nie zależy tylko od jej umiejętności panowania nad sobą. Jej moc, to również ona sama i musi prędzej czy później to zrozumieć…

Rozdział I

Elsa siedziała na tronie z dumnie uniesioną głową. Czuła się dobrze w roli królowej i cieszyła się, że mieszkańcy Arandelle cieszą się z jej rządów. Była w trakcie przyjmowania audiencji. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to takie nudne… Każdy, który przychodził do niej miał jakiś kłopot. Każdy był inny i każdy na swój sposób wyjątkowy. Jedni prosili o to, by w tym miesiącu nie musieli płacić podatków, bo nie mają już pieniędzy na jedzenie, inni o kawałek ziemi pod uprawę, by odkupić go od królestwa, a jeszcze inni o zmianę domu, gdyż nie mogą się już tam wszyscy domownicy pomieścić. Na każdy problem Elsa znajdywała sensowne rozwiązanie, które pasowało zarówno jej jak i poddanym.

- Następny – zawołał jeden ze służących, który pilnował kolejki przed wejściem do sali tronowej.

W pomieszczeniu pojawił się wysoki, postawny mężczyzna w okularach, który zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na kogoś z Arandelle.

- Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił się nisko – Jestem Alexander, książę z Południowych Wysp…

Południowe Wyspy… Już wiedziała… To był jeden z braci Hansa. Poczuła się niezręcznie. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak brat Hansa tutaj przyjechał? Nerwowo pogładziła swoją suknię.

- Jak zapewne Wasza Wysokość pamięta, że z tej właśnie krainy pochodzi młody książę, który omal cię nie zabił…

Zbyt dobrze o tym pamiętała. Usiłował zabić ją, jej siostrę, ale było w Hansie coś, czego nie mogła opisać. Za każdym razem, kiedy o nim myślała, to prawda, czuła do niego ogromną nienawiść, ale w dziwny sposób wydawał jej się bliski… Wtedy, kiedy rozmawiali w więzieniu patrzył na nią w taki sposób, jakiego nie potrafiła określić…

- Kontynuując… - Alexander chrząknął znacząco - Ten otóż książę chciałby bardzo przeprosić za swoje karygodne zachowanie oraz poprosić, aby to właśnie ty, Pani, raczyła go ukarać za usiłowanie zabójstwa twojego i twojej siostry. Liczy on również, że wyda go, Wasza Wysokość, na sprawiedliwy wyrok… Pozwól tutaj, braciszku…

Zza księcia wyłonił się Hans. Skuty był łańcuchem. Ze zwieszona głową, powoli zmierzał ku zaskoczonej królowej. Alexander chcąc jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć młodszego brata, popchnął go do przodu, wskutek czego Hans wylądował na ziemi, leżąc twarzą do podłogi. Elsa podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać, co bardzo go zdziwiło.

- O co chciałeś poprosić, drogi braciszku? – zapytał Alexander z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Ja… - zająknął się – Chciałem przeprosić… To, co zrobiłem, było podłe i okrutne… Chciałem zabić ciebie, Wasza Wysokość oraz twoja siostrę tylko po to, aby dojść do władzy… - spuścił wzrok, nie mógł popatrzeć je prosto w oczy – I chciałem też poprosić o sprawiedliwy wyrok, chociaż dla takich jak ja, pewnie nie ma sprawiedliwości…

Elsa popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Czuła, że mówi szczerze, prawdziwie. Uniosła delikatnie jego głowę tak, aby patrzył prosto na nią.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy mówisz szczerze, czy znów planujesz jakiś podstęp, ale niech stracę i ten jedyny, pierwszy i ostatni raz ci wybaczę – uśmiechnęła się – Widzę, że żałujesz i to się liczy…

- Ale poniesie karę, prawda? – zapytał książę Alexander z lekkim niepokojem.

- Ależ oczywiście – Elsa uniosła tajemniczo brew – Ale liczę na to, że skoro aż tak, książę Alexandrze, żądasz wymierzenia sprawiedliwości wobec swojego brata, może sam wydasz wyrok?

- Z miłą chęcią, Wasza Wysokość… - ukłonił się nisko i zmierzył brata lodowatym spojrzeniem – Na ten temat rozmawiałem już wcześniej wraz z resztą moich braci. Otóż wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że Hans musi odpokutować za swoje czyny u boku, ten, której chciał się pozbyć…

- Co więc książę sugeruje? – spytała podenerwowana. Nie wiedziała konkretnie, do czego zmierza, ale obawiała się jednego…

- Proponuję, aby mój młodszy brat został tutaj przez określony czas, pomagając Waszej Wysokości – uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Hansa - Naturalnie, nie będzie się on mógł swobodnie przemieszczać po Arandelle, ale podążać za królową krok w krok pilnując, żeby nic się jej nie stało…

Tylko nie to… Przecież, jeśli Hans, ma przebywać w jednym zamku nie tylko z nią, ale i z Anną, to po tygodniu będzie leżał w szpitalu na oddziale intensywne terapii. Jej siostra na pewno nie będzie w stosunku do Hansa aż tak wyrozumiała, jak ona… Poza tym, Kristoff, który często odwiedza Annę w zamku również nie będzie zadowolony…

- Niech również Jaśnie Pani pamięta, że dała mi wolną rękę, a danych obietnic należy dotrzymywać, czyż nie?

Co miała zrobić? Ryzykować zdrowiem Hansa, czy załamać dane słowo? Wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Niech tak się stanie… - oznajmiła.

Alexander wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony ukłonił się nisko.

- Dziękuje, Wasza Wysokość – podszedł do Elsy wręczając jej jakiś klucz – To do kajdanek… Chyba, że woli Pani, by pokutował z tymi łańcuchami…

- Przyda się, dziękuję – przerwała zabierając z jego ręki klucz.

Książę radosnym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Przepraszam bardzo… - zwróciła się do służącego stojącego przy drzwiach – Czy można by było przerwać dzisiejsze audiencje? Muszę się zająć… Hansem…

- Oczywiście, królowo… - skinął głową, po czym również wyszedł z Sali tronowej, gdzie została tylko Elsa i Hans.

- Czy ty masz pojęcie, na co właśnie mnie skazałaś? – szepnął wyraźnie wystraszony Hans – Przecież twoja siostra i ten jej „kochaś" mnie zamordują!

- Dopilnuję, żeby nic ci nie zrobili, a teraz uspokój się – podeszła do niego od tyłu próbując oswobodzić go z kajdanek – Ciesz się, że nie skazałam cie do więzienia na jakieś… Czy ja wiem… Dwadzieścia lat?

- Nie wiem, czy to nie byłoby lepsze od konfrontacji z Anna – westchnął ciężko – No ale cóż…

- Spokojnie… Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie – wraz z ostatnim wypowiedzianym przez nią słowem, kajdanki opadły z brzękiem na podłogę – A teraz chodź…

- Dokąd? – zapytał rozmasowując nadgarstki.

- Masz mi chyba pomagać, prawda? Mam sporo dekretów do podpisania…

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobał, ale chętnie zniosę krytykę ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 nad chapter 3

Rozdział II

- Jesteś pewien? – dopytywała – Bo wiesz, to jest dość poważny krok w naszym życiu…

- Tak jestem pewien – uśmiechnął się patrząc wprost w jej duże niebieskie oczy – Poza tym, czy gdybym nie był pewien, zapytałbym o to?

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Może była to poważna decyzja, ale była na to gotowa. Przy Kristoffie, czuła się bezpiecznie i pewnie… To nie było to złudne uczucie, które sądziła, że czuła do Hansa, tylko prawdziwa, szczera i bezwarunkowa miłość.

- Chodź – chwyciła go za rękę – Pójdziemy i pochwalimy się Elsie – uśmiechnęła się szeroko ciągnąc go w stronę zamkowej bramy.

- A pierścionek… Podoba ci się? –zapytał nieśmiało.

- Jasne, że tak – odpowiedziała radośnie, przyglądając się błyszczącemu, zielonemu kryształowi połyskującemu na jej palcu – Skąd miałeś na niego pieniądze? Przecież musiał kosztować majątek…

- Majątek? No coś ty… -machnął ręką – Właściwie, to łatwiej było znaleźć ten kryształ, potem dopłaciłem, żeby jubiler oprawił go w srebro… Chciałem, żeby był złoty, ale srebrny bardziej pasował do zielonego…

- Czyli… Sam znalazłeś tan kryształ?

- Nie ja, ale moi „przyjaciele" z Doliny Żywej Skały… - uśmiechnął się.

Trolle… Tak dużo im zawdzięczali… Jego przygarnęli, gdy nie miał nikogo prócz Svena i traktowali jako członka rodziny, a jej uratowali życie, gdy była dzieckiem i pomogli znaleźć sposób, by uniknąć zamarznięcia jej serca…

Trzymając się za ręce zmierzali ku zamkowi nie mając pojęcia, jaka niespodzianka ich tam czeka…

Rozdział III

- Elsa, mam nowinę! – wołała biegnąc przez rozjaśniony południowym słońcem korytarz do sali tronowej – Nie uwierzysz co się stało… - otworzyła drzwi – Kristof właśnie mi się oś…

Stanęła w progu niczym posąg. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się przed siebie.

- Anna… - tuż na nią pojawił się Kristoff –Coś się sta…

Również zastygł bez ruchu. Oboje nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co widzą… Na tronie siedziała Elsa, a tuz obok niej, na krześle siedział Hans, który układał jakieś papiery.

- Co on tutaj… - wykrztusiła księżniczka po dłuższej chwili.

- Spokojnie Anno – uśmiechnęła się Elsa – On jest zupełnie nie groźny, zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię…

- Cześć, Anna – książę, jakby nigdy nic pomachał do zszokowanej dziewczyny.

- Hans… - Kristoff zmarszczył brwi zaciskając mocno pięści – Jak ja cię dorwę…

- Kristoff, stój! – Anna chwyciła go za rękę – Szkoda nerwów… Więc jeszcze raz… O co tutaj chodzi?

- Słuchajcie… – Elsa uniosła się z tronu – Był tutaj brat Hansa, prosząc o to, bym to ja wydała na niego wyrok…

- To trzeba było go wsadzić do więzienia, spalić na stosie, albo powiesić, a nie sprowadzać tutaj… - warknął Kristoff – Przecież to bardziej kara dla nas, niż dla niego…

- Pozwól mi skończyć… - ton królowej pozostawał niezmiennie spokojny – Brat Hansa, książę Alexander był bardzo niecierpliwy, więc zaproponowałam mu, żeby to on zaproponował karę dla brata… Tak więc ustaliliśmy, że książę Hans zostanie w Arandelle, jako mój… Pomocnik…

- I on ma tutaj mieszkać? – pisnęła Anna.

- Tylko przez jakiś czas… Nie może on naturalnie swobodnie poruszać się po królestwie… Ma on chodzić za mną krok w krok pilnując, żeby nikt nie zrobił mi krzywdy…

- Ciekawe, czy zdoła sam siebie powstrzymać… - Kristoff z niesmakiem skrzyżował ramiona.

- Wybaczcie, ale ja nadal tu jestem… - wtrącił Hans.

- Cicho bądź ty zdradziecki psycholu… - syknął – Wybacz, Elso, ale… On próbował zabić ciebie i Annę… A ty mu tak łatwo zaufałaś?

- Postanowiłam, że dam mu szansę odpokutować… Musze jakoś wrabiać się w roli miłościwej królowej… Ale zdaje się, że mieliście mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia…

- Kristoff mi się oświadczył, ale nie to jest w tej chwili najważniejsze… - mimo, iż oświadczyny były dla Anny czymś naprawdę ważnym, musiała najpierw ustalić kwestię Hansa z siostrą – Mogę cię siostrzyczko na momencik prosić…

Oddaliły się na parę kroków.

- Elsa, on chciał nas obie zabić, żeby zdobyć władzę – mimo tego, iż mówiła szeptem, jej głos był uniesiony – Na pewno wiesz, w co się pakujesz?

- Anna spokojnie, przecież…

- Wasza Wysokość… - przerwał Hans kłaniając się nisko – Nie chcę zakłócać rozmowy, ale czy to na pewno bezpieczne, żeby on stał tak niebezpiecznie blisko mnie?

- Trzeba było nie próbować zabić Anny – Kristoff bez przerwy lustrował go groźnym spojrzeniem.

Elsa popatrzyła błagalnie na Kristoffa. Zrozumiał, że powinien się uspokoić… Wróciła jednak do rozmowy z siostrą.

- Anno – położyła jej dłonie na ramionach – Wiem, co robię… Poza tym, może on się zmieni…

- Nie jestem pewna, czy z twoją głową wszystko gra… Elsa, tacy jak on się nie zmieniają… Może i jestem naiwna, ale Hans to palant! I wstrętny oszust…

- … i lowelas jak się patrzy… - dodał Kristoff.

Anna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Posłuchaj mnie, najwyżej będę wiedziała, że litowanie się nie popłaca… A tak zmieniając temat… Ktoś tu ma narzeczonego…

- Tak – Anna zaklaskała w dłonie – Patrz na to – podsunęła jej dłoń pod sam nos – Śliczny, co nie?

- Nieziemski… A jak te kryształ ładnie świeci… Gratuluję – Elsa mocno objęła siostrę.

- Dziękuję…

- Ty tak na serio? – Hans zwrócił się do Kristoffa – Oświadczyłeś się jej, o ona nie odmówiła? Cuda się zdarzają…

- Żeby tobie się przypadkiem coś nie zdarzyło – zamachnął się z zaciśniętą pięścią, nie miał zamiaru go uderzyć, ale jego skruszony wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie był tego warty.

- To kiedy planujecie ślub? – Elsa podzielała radość siostry.

- Cóż… - Anna podrapała się po głowie – Nie mamy jeszcze wybranego konkretnego terminu, ale… Coś wymyślimy.

- Wasza Wysokość – do sali wbiegł jeden ze strażników – Wybaczą królowa, że zakłócam rozmowę, ale przybył arcyksiążę Weselton…

- Pięknie… - skrzywiła się Anna – A ten czego tutaj chce…

- Nie mam pojęcia, księżniczko, ale oczekuje on rozmowy w królową Elsą…

Elsa wymieniła spojrzenia z siostrą. Obie czuły, że przybycie do Arandelle kogoś takiego jak Weselton nie wróży niczego dobrego.

- Dobrze zatem… - zaczęła królowa, zwracając się do strażnika – Przekaż mu proszę, że oczekuję go w sali tronowej…

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość…

- Jak myślisz, po co tutaj przyjechał? –zapytała księżniczka biorąc siostrę pod rękę.

- Zapewne chce porozmawiać o rozwiązaniu umowy z nim, jeśli chodzi o dostawy jego towarów do Arandelle… Ale nie martw się, pozostanę nieugięta, nawet na najciekawsze jego propozycje… Po tym, co miało miejsce po mojej koronacji nie chcę mieć z arcyksięciem nic wspólnego…


	3. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

Nadszedł wieczór. Blask księżyca z trudem przebijał się przez gęste chmury.

Po całym zamku kręciła się armia Weseltona. Tłumaczył się, że woli mieć pod ręką wielu swoich strażników, gdyż od ostatniej wizyty w Arandelle, nie czuje się tutaj bezpiecznie.

Udało mu się uzyskać zgodę na rozmowę z królową. Siedział więc w sali tronowej, wraz z kilkoma strażnikami rzecz jasna, czekając, aż pojawi się Elsa.

Gdy miała chwycić za klamkę, ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Hans…

- Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość, ale…

- Przestać tak do mnie mówić… - zirytowała się – Skoro mamy spędzać razem Az tak dużo czasu, to mów mi po imieniu…

- Um… Dobrze, więc… -ukłonił się – Więc, Elso, chciałem tylko zapytać, co mam robić na czas twojej rozmowy z arcyksięciem…

- Może… -zastanowił się przez chwilę – Wiem, w bibliotece na biurku leżą dekrety z archiwum… Posegreguj je, obok powinna być kartka, w jakiej kolejności. Gdybyś czegoś nie wiedział, daj mi znać…

- Aż tak mi ufasz, że pozwalasz segregować jakieś archiwalne dokumenty? – zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem.

- Nie, nie aż tak – zmarszczyła brwi – Miałam zrobić to jutro, ale skoro ty nie masz innych zająć… Poza tym, nie są to jakieś bardzo ważne dokumenty, tylko jakieś stare rachunki, czy coś w tym stylu, a teraz wybacz, Hans, ale trochę się spieszę…

- Oczywiście – ukłonił się – Powodzenia w negocjacjach.

- Dziękuję… A tobie powodzenia w segregacji tych rachunków.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym skierował swe kroki do biblioteki.

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Nacisnęła na klamkę, po czym dumnym krokiem weszła do sali tronowej.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie… - zaczęła – Coś mnie zatrzymało…

- No nareszcie… - burknął Weselton.

Elsa puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu, po czym zajęła miejsce przy długim stole, na końcu którego siedział książę w towarzystwie strażników.

- A więc słucham… O czym chciał książę za mną porozmawiać?

- Otóż chciałem porozmawiać o rozwiązaniu umowy z moim krajem… Czy zdaje sobie królowa sprawę z tego, że odcięcie mnie od możliwości handlu w tym królestwie może mnie zrujnować?

- Owszem, ale zapewniam, że jest to przemyślana decyzja.

- Wasza Wysokość – arcyksiążę Weselton z impetem uderzył pięścią w stół –To, co chce królowa tutaj wprowadzić jest niedorzeczne!

- Nie, nie jest – Elsa starała się opanować, jak zwykle spokojnym tonem głosu – Myślę, że po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, Arandelle będzie w ten sposób bezpieczniejsze…

- … a moje królestwo doprowadzi do ruiny blokując dostęp handlu! – wrzasnął Weselton – Robi to, Wasza Wysokość, po to, żeby doprowadzić mnie do ruiny!

- Nie, nie prawda… - Elsa czuła, jak napięcie rośnie.

- Żebym skończył nędznie klepiąc biedę w jakimś przytułku!

- Ale ja wcale… - zacisnęła pięści, próbując zahamować napływające zdenerwowanie.

- Mogłem się spodziewać… Tak młoda dziewczyna nie może zostać królową. To zbyt duża odpowiedzialność…

- Jestem odpowiedzialna! – momentalnie w sali pojawiły się ostre sople lodu skierowane w stronę przerażonego arcyksięcia.

- Próbowała mnie zabić… Straż… Straż!

Dotarło do niej, co właśnie zrobiła… Wybiegła z pokoju i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia na dziedziniec zamku. Oglądała się za siebie upewniając się, że nikt jej nie goni, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś o mały włos nie przewracając się na podłogę. Ten ktoś jednak przytrzymał ją hamując jej upadek.

- Elsa…?

Odwrócona dotąd w tył, spojrzała przed siebie.

- Hans… Co ty… Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Chciałem zapytać o coś związane z tymi rachunkami… - popatrzył jednak na nią i zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak - Co się stało? Uciekasz przed kimś?

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdyż z końca korytarza wyłoniła się dość duża grupa straży arcyksięcia. Trzymali w rękach kusze i byli gotowi, aby strzelić w przerażoną królową.

- Spokojnie… - Hans położył jej rękę na ramieniu, wychodząc przed nią – Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje?

- Dostaliśmy rozkazy – jeden ze strażników wychylił się przed szereg – Królowa, używając swoich mocy, usiłowała zabić arcyksięcia Weseltona.

- Jestem pewien, że to jakieś nieporozumienie – Hans, jak zwykle w sposób dyplomowany, starał się załagodzić sytuację – Schowaj się gdzieś – szepnął przez ramię do Elsy- Ja to załatwię…

- Przestań, to ja jestem tutaj prawowitą władczynią i to ja powinnam to załatwić.

- Ależ oczywiście, że powinnaś, ale póki co, to jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że któryś z tych strażników nie zawaha się w ciebie strzelić – w jego głosie dosłyszała się lekkiej paniki, zupełnie, jakby się o nią martwił.

Nie zważając jednak na sugestie księcia, Elsa wolnym i dystyngowanym tempem zbliżyła się o kilka kroków do grupy strażników.

- Wiem, iż moje zachowanie nie było do końca stosowne i przyznaję, że lekko się zdenerwowałam, ale był to wypadek, w którym na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał…

- Ale mógł ucierpieć. I to nie byłe kto!

- Ja wiem, ale… - Elsa próbowała znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie, nie zauważyła więc, jak jednej ze strażników celuje prosto w nią – Ja… Ja tylko…

Strażnik wypuścił strzałę, która z zawrotnym tempem zmierzała ku królowej.

- Elsa! – Hans wyrwał się przed nią popychając ją na podłogę.

Sam jednak również runął na ziemię i ściskając ramię zaczął zwijać się z bólu.

- Hans! – Elsa jednym, gwałtownym gestem dłoni wyczarowała wokół siebie i Hansa gruby, lodowy mur, przez który strażnicy nie mogli się dostać.

Sama była zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała, że jest w stanie stworzyć coś takiego w tak krótkim czasie… Z lekkiego szoku wyrwały ją jednak ciche pojękiwania. Spojrzała na podłogę.

- Hans… - przykucnęła obok niego, ale z uwagi na jej niebezpieczną moc, bała się go w jakikolwiek sposób dotknąć – Co ci jest?

- Ach… Nic… Nic mi nie jest – próbował się podnieść, ale ból był zbyt silny – To… To tylko draśnięcie…

Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić… Zawołać pomoc i znów ryzykować, że strażnicy Weseltona zaczną ją ścigać, czy zostać przy nim i chociaż spróbować mu pomóc… Zdecydowała się. Pewnym ruchem odsunęła jego dłoń ze ściskanego wcześniej ramienia.

- O Boże… - drugą ręką zakryła sobie usta – Co ja zrobiłam…

Rana nie była może zbyt głęboka, ale nie wyglądała najlepiej. Jego biały rękaw coraz szybciej zmieniał kolor na ciemną czerwień. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Wyciągnęła rękę i najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiła dotknęła jego ramienia. Rękaw powoli pokrywał się lekkim szronem, ale widać było, że łagodziło to jego ból.

- Co to… - zerknął na swoje ramię, a potem na Elsa – Ale to… Przecież… - jąkał się, co bardzo rzadko mu się zdarzało - Jak ty to…

- Przestań gadać… - zirytowała się – Sama nie wiem, jak to zrobiłam. Ciesz się, że już cię nie boli…

Faktycznie, nie odczuwał bólu, a rana stopniowo pokryła się cienką lodową warstwą, co hamowało krwawienie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? –zapytała patrząc mu w oczy – Przecież nie wiedziałeś, że trafia cię tylko w ramię… Mogłeś przez to zginąć! Mogłeś zginąć… przeze mnie… - zwiesiła głowę czując narastające w jej sercu wyrzuty sumienia.

- Każdy książę, nawet skazany za próbę zabójstwa królowej i jej siostry, ma obowiązek przedkładać życie damy w opałach nad swoje – uśmiechnął się, w tak czarujący sposób, jak to miał w zwyczaju się uśmiechać – Poza tym, może dzięki temu, będziesz traktować mnie trochę bardziej jak człowieka, niż jak perfidnego zdrajcę…

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała lekko wybita z tropu – Dałam ci przecież szansę się zrekompensować… Póki co, nieźle ci to rekompensowanie wychodzi – uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc się z ziemi, po czym otrzepała z kurzu swoją długą suknię – Ale na twoim miejscu poszłabym szybko jakoś opatrzyć tę ranę… Lód się za chwile roztopi… A tak w zasadzie, to dziękuję ci. Ocaliłeś mi życie…

- Drobiazg… - podniósł się z ziemi – Ale zanim sobie pójdziesz… Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się stało? Chciałaś zabić Weseltona?

- Nie, nie chciałam, ale… Chodzi o to, że… Zdenerwowałam się, trochę za bardzo… - zwiesiła głowę – Co powinnam teraz zrobić?

- Cóż… Na twoim miejscu, nie wracałbym do sali tronowej, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, przeczekałbym do jutra, aż sprawa trochę ucichnie. A po trzecie… - uniósł delikatnie jej podbródek – Nie przejmuj się… Może to tylko taki… Jednorazowy atak?

- Nie sądzę… Wcześniej zaczęło się podobnie…

- Elsa! – usłyszała z oddali znajomy głos – Elsa, gdzie jesteś?

Nagle, tuż za lodową ścianą, którą wyczarowała pojawił się Anna.

- Wszędzie cię szukałam – westchnęła – Ale co to jest? I co tu się stało?

- Anna, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie tutaj… Spotkamy się w moim pokoju, dobra?

- Zaraz będę! – zawołała i zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Chodź… - Elsa chwyciła Hansa za rękę.

- Ja też? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- Tak… Możesz się przydać…


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

**Rozdział V**

- Już jesteśmy – zawołała Elsa, wchodząc wraz z Hansem do pokoju.

- A on co tu robi? – jęknęła z niesmakiem Anna.

- Spokojnie, może być nam jeszcze potrzebny…

- A co jemu się stało? – wskazała na jego ramię, z którego ciekła krew.

- Och… - Elsa podbiegła do szafki wyjmując z niej szeroką, białą wstążkę, podeszła do Hansa, po czym zaczęła owijać jego ranę.

Au… -syknął nagle.

- Przepraszam…

- Za co go przepraszasz? – zirytowała się Anna – Przecież to on powinien tysiąckrotnie przepraszać cię za to, że omal nie zabił ciebie… No i mnie.

- On uratował mi przed chwilą życie – wyjaśniła Elsa.

- Że co proszę?

- Gdy jeden ze strażników Weseltona wystrzelił w moim kierunku strzałę, przewrócił mnie na ziemię, ale sam został ranny… Daj mu więc chociaż przez chwilę spokój.

Anna była w szoku. Jej własna siostra obandażowywała właśnie ranę niedoszłemu mordercy, który kosztem ich życia chciał przejąć tron. Elsa była jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana niż jej się wydawało…

- Dobra, niech ci będzie… - machnęła ręką – Ale i tak mu nie wierzę…

- W każdym razie, nie po to się tutaj spotkaliśmy… - zaczął Hans.

- Właśnie. Otóż myślałam, że mogę już w pełni kontrolować swoje moce, ale myliłam się… Gdy się denerwuję, nie jestem w stanie nad tym zapanować… Dziś o mały włos nie zabiłam Weseltona, ale co może wydarzyć się jutro? Mogę już całkiem zapomnieć o powstrzymywaniu mocy… I teraz pytanie do was… Co powinnam zrobić?

- Unikać stresujących sytuacji… - rzuciła Anna.

- Unikać stresujących sytuacji? Jako królowa nie jest w stanie tego zrobić…

- Ależ jest, wystarczy, ze przestaniesz się koło niej kręcić.

- To nie moja wina, że mój własny brat skazał mnie na coś takiego… Myślisz, że to przyjemnie jest przez czas nieokreślony mieszkać z tobą pod jednym dachem?

- Ja też nie skaczę z tego powodu z radości…

- Dosyć już… - przerwała Elsa – Pomyślmy jeszcze raz… Muszę zacząć panować nad swoimi mocami. Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem jak… O wiele łatwiej by było, gdybym znała kogoś, kto ma takie same moce jak ja i powiedział mi, jak mam się z tym uporać…

Anna zastanowiła się przez chwilę… Trolle wiedziały dużo o mocy Elsy, a szczególnie Baltazar. Uzdrowił Annę, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem i powiedział, jak ma uniknąć zamarznięcia… Może wiedziałby również, czy jest gdzieś jeszcze kto posiadający moc taką jak Elsa…

- Wiecie co… - zaczęła nieśmiało – Chyba mam pewien pomysł…

**Rozdział VI**

- Daleko jeszcze? - dopytywał się Hans.

- Ech… Czy on naprawdę musiał jechać z nami? – westchnął ciężko Kristoff – Nie uśmiecha mi się podróżowanie z nim aż do Doliny Żywej Skały…

- Musiał, Kristoff – odparła Elsa – Gdyby został sam w zamku narazilibyśmy całe królestwo na jakąś kolejną jego intrygę… Poza tym, miał mnie pilnować…

- Aha, już widzę, jak cię pilnuję… -burknęła Anna krzyżując ramiona – Prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy, czy możemy mu do końca zaufać… Raz jedyny uwierzyłam mu i teraz żałuję…

Elsa i Hans jechali na osobnych koniach, a Annę i Kristoffa wiózł Sven. Podążali po coraz to bardziej stromym zboczu góry. Im dłużej jechali, robiło się coraz zimniej…

Po długim czasie wędrówki dotarli do doliny.

- Cześć wszystkim – zawołała radośnie Anna do ułożonych blisko siebie okrągłych skał.

- Kamienie? – zapytał Hans – To do nich przyszliśmy?

- W pewnym sensie – Elsa uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Kamienie te jednak zadrżały, po czym zamiast nich pojawiła się cała wręcz armia trolli.

- Witajcie! – zawołali chórem.

- Dawno was tutaj nie było – Bulda podeszła do swojego przybranego syna.

- Wiemy, ale mamy bardzo ważną sprawę… Gdzie jest dziadek? –zapytał Kristoff.

- Co tam dziadek, ja jestem! – zza jednej ze skał wyłonił się Olaf, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty.

Od czasu wielkiej odwilży mieszkał wraz z trollami. Czuł się tutaj znacznie lepiej niż w zamki, chociaż często odwiedzał w Arandelle swoich przyjaciół.

- Cześć Olaf! – Anna radośnie powitała bałwanka – Wybacz, ale tym razem naprawdę potrzebny nam Bazaltar…

- Jestem tutaj – z oddali usłyszeli niski głos – Co takiego ważnego się stało?

- Dziadku… Elsa ma znów problem z zapanowaniem nad swoimi mocami… -zaczął Kristoff.

- Chodzi o to – kontynuowała Anna – że chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć… Skoro wiesz tyle o jej lodowej mocy, to czy nie wiesz może, czy ktoś oprócz niej ma takie zdolności?

Troll popatrzył na Elsę.

- Obdarzona… - westchnął – Podejdź tutaj, dziecko – chwycił młodą królową za ręce – Twoja moc jest wyjątkowa. Piękna, ale też czasami niebezpieczna… Nie martw się jednak, nie jesteś jedyna… Na przestrzeni wieków rodziło się wiele ludzi, którzy posiadali takie zdolności… Z tego co mi wiadomo, ale nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, po drugiej stronie tych gór mieszka kobieta o imieniu Vega. Była tutaj wiele lat temu, prosić nas o pomoc, gdyż podobnie jak ty miała problem z kontrolowaniem mocy… Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to było to jakieś… Pięćdziesiąt lat temu…

- Faktycznie, trochę dawno – westchnęła Elsa – Ale jest szansa, że ją znajdziemy?

- Tak, myślę nawet, że dość duża… Osoby posiadające tę moc przeważnie żyją dość długo, więcej, niż przeciętni ludzie, więc jeśli się nie przeprowadziła, na pewno ją znajdziecie…

- Zgoda… Idę tam – oznajmiła.

- Czekaj, idę z tobą – Anna chwyciła ją za ramię – Przecież to daleko.

- Właśnie, dlatego musisz zostać. Zajmiesz się królestwem.

- I mam zostać w pałacu sama z Hansem? – spytała z kpiną – Nie piszę się na to…

- Ale przyda wam się przewodnik, nie? – wtrącił się Kristoff – Poza tym, skoro Anna, ty idziesz, idę z tobą.

Uśmiechnęła się, po czym przytuliła się do niego.

- Bez ciebie przecież nigdzie bym się nie ruszyła…

- Urocze, ale… - chrząknął znacząco Hans – Co ze mną?

- Ach, no tak… - westchnął Kristoff – Jeszcze on… Nie możemy zostawić go samego w pałacu… Jeszcze znów coś wykombinuje.

- Dlatego też idę z wami – podszedł do Elsy – Może królowej przyda się ochrona.

Pokręciła głową. Wystawiła rękę nad którą pojawił się jasny śniegowy obłoczek.

- No tak… - przecież miała magiczna moc, poradziłaby sobie sama – Lecz i tak będę wam towarzyszyć.

- I jak też! – zawołał Olaf, wskakując na Svena – Ruszajmy więc do…

- Wybacz Olaf – Elsa chwyciła bałwanka i postawiła go na ziemi – Ty zostaniesz na miejscu. Pójdziesz do Arandelle i przekażesz radzie królewskiej, żeby wybrali tymczasowego zastępcę i dopilnujesz, aby nic złego się nie działo, ale nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć, gdzie pojechaliśmy i dlaczego, zgoda? Wolę, żeby to pozostało tajemnicą…

- Myślę, że to może wam się przydać – wtrącił Bazaltar podając Elsie i Olafowi płaskie, przezroczyste kamyki uwiązane na rzemykach – Dzięki nim będziecie się mogli kontaktować. Wystarczy, że jedno z was pomyśli o drugim.

- Dziękujemy, Baltazarze – uśmiechnęła się królowa – Dobrze więc, nie traćmy czasu. Ruszajmy!


	5. Chapter 7 and 8

**Dawno chyba nie wrzucałam nic związanego z opowiadaniem... No ale staram się takie rzeczy wynagradzać tym, którym chce się to czytać oczywiście, a z tego co mi wiadomo, to parę takich osób jest, z czego niezmiernie się ciesze i bardzo tym osobą dziękuję ^_^**

**Tak więc nie przedłużając... Rozdział siódmy oraz ósmy:**

Rozdział VII

- Kristoff… -szepnęła Anna przerywając długą, niezręczną ciszę- Daleko jeszcze?

- Myślę, że tak… Ze da dni drogi… W jedną stronę…

- Bo wiesz, nie była przygotowana na tak długą „wycieczkę"… Nie wzięłam płaszcza, a poza tym…

- Nie martw się, pomyślałem o tym… Wiem, gdzie możemy taki płaszczyk nabyć… - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Ty też myślisz o…

- Aha… - skinął głową.

- Też myśli o czym? – szepnął Hans do Elsy.

- Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko się dowiem…

- A ty dlaczego nie wchodzisz? –zapytał Hans stojąc w progu.

- Wolę poczekać tutaj… - Kristoff oparł się placami o ścianę – Powiedzmy, że ja i uroczy właściciel tego sklepu jesteśmy trochę… Poprztykani, więc… Wolę mu się nie narażać, rozumiesz?

- Aha… - pokręcił głową, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi.

Stali w małym ciasnym ale przytulnym pomieszczeniu zawalonym różnego rodzaju przedmiotami, od ubrań, po artykuły spożywcze.

- Witojcie – usłyszeli donośny głos – Zimowa promocja! Przecena na wszystkie zimowe artykuły, hej!

- Świetnie – uśmiechnęła się Anna - Czy znajdę tutaj jakiś płaszczyk? Zimowy? I może rękawiczki?

- Ależ oczywiście, że znajdziesz – Oaken uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągną zza lady parę damskich, fioletowych rękawiczek – Płaszczyk znajdziesz w dziale zimowym – wskazał na wieszak, gdzie wisiało całkiem sporo płaszczy w rozmaitych kolorach.

- Zmieniło się tutaj od ostatniego razu… - Anna położyła na ladę fioletowy płaszczyk – Jak była tutaj ostatnio, było tu znacznie mniej… Zimowych artykułów…

- Od ostatniego nagłego ataku zimy pomyślał żem, że lepiej mieć takie rzeczy o każdej porze… A czy z tobą taki jeden dziwny facet nie był tu ostatnio?

Anna uśmiechnęła się wyglądając przez okno. Kristoff stał na zewnątrz „rozmawiał" ze Svenem.

- Tak, był, ale…

- No nie ważne… Co się takimi narwańcami będę przejmował – przerwał sprzedawca - Coś jeszcze panienka życzy?

Spojrzała na Elsę. Rozglądała się po sklepie, tak jakby czegoś szukała. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Może byłoby bezpiecznie, gdyby miała na nich rękawiczki…

- Dobry człowieku… -zwróciła się do Oakena – Ma pan może rękawiczki? Niebieskie, albo granatowe… Najlepiej takie długie, aż do łokci…

- Ma Wasza Wysokość wymagania… - westchnął szukając czegoś pod ladą – Lecz cóż… Klient nasz pan… - wyciągną parę rękawiczek, dokładnie jak z opisu Elsy – Wszystko będzie…

Nagle usłyszeli z zewnątrz głośny ryk.

- To raczej nie możliwe, żeby Sven tak się… - zastanawiała się Anna.

Do sklepu wbiegł Kristoff.

- Słuchaj, Elsa… - zaczął zdyszany, opierając się o drzwi – Pamiętasz tego uroczego potworka, którego wyczarowałaś, żeby wygonić mnie i Annę ze swojego lodowego pałacu?

- Tak… A czemu pytasz? – uniosła brew.

- Bo wiesz… -zaśmiał się nerwowo – Twój Puszek chyba planuje wielki powrót…

Wybiegli na zewnątrz. Wśród drzew spacerował Puszek.

- Czy on ma na głowie twoją koronę? –zapytała Anna – Nie powiem, do twarzy mu…

- Ale… Jak on… - jąkał się Hans – Przecież… Przecież ja go… Wtedy przed twoim pałacem… Ja go chyba…

- Cicho bądź, bo wcale nie pomagasz – syknęła Elsa, po czym zrobiła kilka pewnych kroków do przodu – Puszek! Chodź do pani!

Potwór usłyszał ją, po czym radośnie pobiegł w jej stronę.

- Dobry Puszek – pogłaskała go po głowie – Oj, jak ładnie ci w koronie… - mówiła do niego, jakby był jednym z najsłodszych szczeniaczków – Będziesz grzeczny, będziesz?

Puszek pokiwał główką. Elsa wyczarowała wielką, śnieżną kulę, którą z impetem rzuciła daleko przed siebie.

- Przynieś!

- Nieźle się go pozbyłaś, siostrzyczko.

- Pozbyłaś? Ja się chciałam z nim pobawić. Musiał się przez tyle czasu tułać sam i ja…

- Przestań gadać – Anna chwyciła ją pod rękę – Zmywajmy się stąd, zanim on wróci…

- No… - westchnął Kristoff - Obkupiłyście się nieźle… A ten uroczy sprzedawca… Wspominał coś może o mnie?

- Em… - Anna zaśmiała się nerwowo – Ależ skąd…

- Nazwał cię narwańcem i dziwakiem – wtrącił Hans – Jego słowa, nie moje, ale…

- Hans… - syknęła Elsa – Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to trzeba będzie wzywać twoich rodziców, albo braci do identyfikacji zwłok… Nie żartuję.

- Martwisz się o mnie? –zapytał uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

- Po prostu nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu… - odparła oschle.

Wyprzedziła Hansa, jechała obok Anny i Kristoffa, rozmawiając o czymś, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć, o czym. Wpatrywał się w nią, z nadzieją, że chociaż raz odwróci się w jego stronę… Na próżno…

Rozdział VIII

Słońce schowało się za ciemnymi chmurami i powiał silny, chłody wiatr. Anna zatrzęsła się, a czując to, Kristoff objął ją mocno.

- Dziękuję – przymknęła oczy wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się – Słuchajcie, coś mi mówi, a znam się na tym dobrze, że szykuje się jakaś zawierucha… - popatrzył na Elsę – Umiałabyś ją zatrzymać?

- Wywołać, owszem. Zatrzymać, jakoś wątpię… To znaczy, gdybym sama ją wywołała, to może ale tak, to…

- Spokojnie, tak tylko pytałem – rozejrzał się dookoła – Ale mam lepszy pomysł…

Siedzieli wszyscy w jaskini, którą znalazł Kristoff. Było ciemno, a na zewnątrz szalała zamieć. Dziwne, że w środku lata pogoda mogła aż tak się zmienić, ale warunki w górach znacznie różnią się do tych panującym w Arandelle.

Anna szczęknęła zębami.

- Zimno ci? – szepnął troskliwie Kristoff przysuwając się do niej.

- T-t-trochę… - siedziała skulona oparta o zimną skalną ścianę.

Jeszcze bardziej się do niej przysunął, założył jej na głowę swoją czapkę, po czym objął ramieniem.

- Cieplej?

- Zdecydowanie tak… - nie wiedziała, jak wcześniej mogła żyć bez niego.

Odkąd się poznali, zawsze był przy niej, zawsze się o nią troszczył, a ona nie dostrzegała tego na początku ich znajomości, dopiero gdy otrząsnęła się z „uczucia", które czuła do Hansa, zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę to jego prawdziwie kocha.

Elsa i Hans przyglądali się tej uroczej scenie. Tyle, że każde z nich w inny sposób na nie reagowało. Elsa z uśmiechem, cieszyła się, że siostra znalazła kogoś takiego jak Kristoff, że miała na kim polegać i miałby się kto nią zająć, gdyby jej zabrakło… Hans natomiast nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kristoff, który nie ma nic do zaoferowania, szybciej znalazł sobie narzeczona niż on. Spojrzał na Elsę i przysunął się do niej.

- Zimno ci? – zapytał.

Jednak ona roześmiała się.

- Człowieku, mam lodowe moce, mnie nigdy nie jest zimno…

Nie wyszło mu… Chciał jej w jakiś sposób zaimponować i nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo mu na tym zależało. Teraz jednak kompletnie się zbłaźnił. Jak mógł o tym nie wiedzieć? W jej obecności zawsze jest nieco chłodniej niż normalnie i miało być jej zimno? Zwiesił zawstydzony głowę.

- Nie jest mi zimno, ale… - zaczęła niepewnie – Miło, że zapytałeś.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, on do niej również.

W pewnej jednak chwili ziemia lekko zadrżała. Nim zdążyli jakoś zareagować gruba warstwa śniegu przykryła wyjście z jaskini pozostawiając ich w całkowitym mroku…

- O nie… - jęknęła Anna z paniką w głosie – I co teraz? Zginiemy tu!

- Nie, nie zginiemy. Uspokój się – Kristoff położył jej ręce na ramionach – Wydostaniemy się stąd…

Podszedł do zawalonego śniegiem wejścia. Zaczął rozgrzebywać biały puch rękami, ale nic to nie dawało.

- Człowieku, opanuj się – zawołał Hans – Nic tym nie zdziałasz!

Westchnął głęboko zaprzestając kopaniu. Musiał coś wymyślić, nie tylko ze względu na siebie. Ze względu głównie na Annę. I oczywiście jej siostrę. A Hansa mógłby uratować przy okazji…

- Sven, jesteś tam! – zawołał z nadzieją.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał radosne parsknięcie.

- Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą – Słuchaj stary, musisz nas stąd wydostać, rozumiesz? Kop ile masz sił!

- Ty naprawdę się łudzisz, że to coś, co nazywasz zwierzęciem nas uratuje? – zapytał z kpiną Hans – Przecież to coś nawet nie myśli…

- Nie obrażaj mi tu renifera, dobra? „To coś" jest moim przyjacielem… Ja przynajmniej mam przyjaciół – uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- O czym ty do diaska mówisz? Mam przyjaciół…

- Koń się nie liczy…

- A renifer niby owszem?

- A i owszem… Poza tym, nie mam tylko jego…

- Przestańcie! – zawołała Elsa – Wiem, że nie przepadacie za sobą zbytnio, ale wasze kłótnie nam w niczym nie pomogą. Albo pomożecie odgarnąć ten śnieg, albo będziemy musieli zdać się tylko na Svena, a on nie da rady kopać zbyt długo.

Miała rację. Jak zwykle z resztą. To było jej wielką zaletą, potrafiła, chociaż przez moment, wstrzymać spory i nieporozumienia. Umiała w delikatny, ale i wyraźny sposób wyperswadować kłócenie się na rzecz znacznie ważniejszych spraw.

- Więc jak? – zapytała wskazując na zasypane nadal wyjście – Możemy na was liczyć?

Spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie, lecz bez dyskusji zaczęli odgarniać śnieg.

- Wow… - szepnęła z podziwem Anna – Nie sądziłam, że zobaczę kiedyś Kristoffa i Hansa robiącego coś… Wspólnie…

- Ma się ten talent – uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

- Słuchacie… - zaczął Hans – Wiem, że to była bardzo mądra lekcja… Że w obliczu takiej sytuacji nie powinniśmy się kłócić, ale… Obawiam się, to na niewiele się zda…

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Nie dadzą rady, nawet jeśli wraz z Anną by im pomogły. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Czy byłaby w stanie użyć ich, żeby uwolnić stąd zarówno siebie jak i całą resztę?

- Sven, odsuń się od wyjścia! – zawołała.

- Co próbujesz zrobić? – zapytała niepewnie Anna.

- Coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowałam… - wystawiła ręce przed siebie – Schowajcie się, najlepiej za mną…

Hans i Kristoff wymienili spojrzenia. Podeszli do Anny, która posłusznie stała już za siostrą.

Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech… Skierowała dłonie wprost na wyjście. Przymknęła oczy… Warto zaryzykować i chociaż spróbować użyć swych mocy do czegoś pożytecznego… Przysunęła ręce z powrotem do siebie, po czym gwałtownie pchnęła przed siebie promień białego, skrzącego się światła. Niczym strzała przebił się przez śnieg, rozrzucając go na wszystkie strony. Wyjście było odblokowane…

- Elsa, udało ci się – Anna z radością poklepała ją po ramieniu.

- Tak… - spojrzała jakby z wdzięcznością na swoje dłonie – Udało się…

- Skoro jesteśmy już wolni… - zaczął Kristoff, wyszedł na zewnątrz, przywołując do siebie Svena, który z radością trącił rękę swojego właściciela – Szkoda jednak tylko, że będziecie musieli się dalej tułać na piechotę…

- Kto? My? –zapytał zaskoczony Hans wychodząc z jaskini – Jak to bez koni?

- Nie wy, Święty Mikołaj… - uniósł brew krzyżując ramiona – Uciekły wam konie… Musimy iść pieszo, bo Sven raczej nas wszystkich nie udźwignie. Nie macie dużego wyboru…


	6. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty... Wszystkich będzie siedemnaście :)**

**Zapraszam do czytania**

Rozdział IX

Przemierzali śniegowe zaspy. Biały puch sięgał aż do kolan. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nagle napotkali jednak na sporą przeszkodę… Tuż przed nimi stał wysoki, strony skalny blok, którego w żaden sposób nie mogli ominąć.

- I co teraz, panie górski specu? –zapytał Hans mierząc Kristoffa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Hm… - zastanowił się przeszukując sakwę, którą zabrał ze sobą – Można by było wspiąć się po linie… Której nie zabrałem…

- A nie można się po prostu wspiąć? –Anna oparła rękę o skałę – Nie wygląda to tak źle…

- Raczej nie sądzę… - Kristoff wciąż uparcie próbował coś znaleźć – Poza tym, ty nie potrafisz się wspinać…

- Doprawdy? – Anna skrzyżowała ramiona – Kto niby tak twierdzi?

- Em… No ja… Poza tym, pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem, ledwo wspięłaś się na jakieś… Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy było to chociaż pół metra…

- Aha, czyli uważasz, że bym sobie sama z tym nie poradziła, zgadza się? – była teraz wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem…

- Ale pomyślałeś!

- Będzie dym… - uśmiechnął się Hans.

Elsa mierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi.

- Myślisz, że powiedziałbym ci w twarz, że sobie z czymś nie radzisz?

- Myślę, że wiele razy pomyślałeś, że sobie nie radzę, ale nie miałeś odwagi mi tego w twarz powiedzieć!

- Kochani, uspokójcie się… - przerwała Elsa – Dopiero co się zaręczyliście, a kłócicie się jak stare małżeństwo.

- Tak się teraz zastanawiam… - Kristoff pogładził się po brodzie – Czy nie pospieszyłem się z tymi oświadczynami… Naturalnie to i tak lepsze, niż oświadczyny po kilku godzinach znajomości…

- Ej – przerwał lekko zdenerwowany Hans – Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, o co mi wtedy chodziło…

- Dobra, mniejsza z tym… - wrócił do swojego monologu – Po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł…

- Świetnie – Anna tupnęła nogą – Też tak uważam… Ale pierścionka ci nie oddam!

Obróciła się do niego plecami.

- Słuchajcie… - Elsa zwróciła się do Hansa i Kristoffa – Moglibyście zostawić mnie na chwilkę sam na sam z siostrą?

Skinęli głowami, po czym oddalili się na parę kroków.

- Anna… Co ty wyrabiasz?

- To co widzisz… Powinnam była zrobić to już dawno!

- Powinnaś… Się wstydzić! – wrzasnęła Elsa.

Anna odwróciła się w jej stronę. Dawno nie zwracała się do niej takim tonem. Zawsze starała się ją uspokoić, wytłumaczyć co zrobiła nie tam, a teraz zaczęła na nią krzyczeć.

- Posłuchaj, Anno. On naprawdę cię kocha… Nawet nie jesteś świadoma, jak bardzo.

-Niby skąd wiesz?

- Ja to widzę. Troszczy się o ciebie i uwierz mi, on nie chciał nic takiego powiedzieć.

- Ale powiedział… - zwiesiła głowę – Zawiodłam się na nim… Myślałam, że we mnie wierzy, ze wierzy w to, że potrafię sobie radzić sama, a tym czasem on mnie traktuje jakbym nie umiała niczego sama zrobić…

Siedział na skraju góry, patrząc w dół. Zaszli już naprawdę wysoko… Nagle, co bardzo go zdziwiło, obok niego usiadł Hans.

- Wysoko, prawda? –zapytał przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

- Czego chcesz? –odparł oschło nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że raczej za mną nie przepadasz…

- Dobrze główkujesz…

-… i nie dziwię ci się, ale chciałbym ci coś poradzić…

-Ty?! Mi? Wybacz, facet, ale nie potrzebuję twoich rad…

- Na twoim miejscu – puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu – przeprosiłbym Annę… Może nie znam jej najlepiej, ale zdążyłem zauważyć, że bardzo łatwo jest ją urazić…

- Nie zamierzam jej za nic przepraszać…

- Jak chcesz, ale pomyśl… Anna to księżniczka, która wychowana w pałacu, wśród kulturalnych ludzi wie, że to mężczyzna powinien najpierw przeprosić… Ale co tym możesz o tym wiedzieć, skoro nie masz pojęcia o manierach…

- Jak cię…

- Kristoff – usłyszał z oddali głos Elsy – Możesz tutaj na moment przyjść?

- Idę… -westchnął ciężko podnosząc się z ziemi – A ode mnie, to masz w pysk! – warknął do Hansa.

- Już się boję…

Niechętnie, ale podszedł do Elsy, która nadal stała wraz z Anną pod skalnym blokiem.

- Słuchajcie, możecie się na siebie gniewać ile tylko chcecie, nie będę się wtrącać, ale musimy jakoś ominąć tę przeszkodę… Czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł?

- A i owszem… - zawołał niespodziewanie Hans – W tej jakże trudnej sytuacji będę wspaniałomyślny i wręczę naszej drogiej królowej… To – chwycił Elsę za rękę i podał jej kłębek długiej, grubej liny – Nie ma za co… - ukłonił się.

- Skąd ty to masz? – spytał zaskoczony Kristoff.

- Będąc w tym sklepie uznałem, że nawet gdybyś ty wpadł na to, żeby zabrać ze sobą linę, to i tak jedna lina mogłaby nie wystarczyć na naszą czwórkę i tego twojego zwierzaka… Więc podczas tego całego zamieszania w tym Puszkiem, zdążyłem dokonać tego niezwykle przydatnego zakupu…

- Hans… - uśmiechnęła się Elsa – Jestem bardzo mile zaskoczona…

- Staram się.

Miał nadzieję, że może dzięki temu polubi go choć trochę bardziej… Ona jednak oddała linę Kristoffowi, który rozmyślał jak jej użyć, żeby wdrapać się na szczyt…

- Dobra, zrobimy tak… Przywiążę do siebie linę, wdrapię się na szczyt, a potem wy wejdziecie na górę po linie…

- A Sven? – zapytała niespodziewanie Anna – Zamierzasz zostawić swojego przyjaciela? Teraz już jedynego przyjaciela…

- Daj mi skończyć, kobieto… Jedno z was, sami ustalcie kto, zostanie tutaj i kiedy reszta będzie już na szczycie przywiąże do liny Svena i pomoże mu wejść… Myślę, że plan nie jest zbyt skomplikowany… To kto tutaj zostaje?

- Na pewno nie ja, ja przecież nie poradziłabym sobie z takim zadaniem… - prychnęła Anna.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak strasznie mnie wkurzasz…

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Z jednej strony bolało ją, że musi się z nim kłócić, ale nie miała zamiaru go przeprosić, do póki on nie przeprosi jej pierwszy.

- Ja zostanę – Hans zrobił krok do przodu – Przecież nie będziemy wymagali takiego wysiłku od księżniczek, prawda?

- Dalej, ciągnijcie… - jęknął Kristoff – Rany, chłopie, ile ty ważysz…?

- Och, oczywiście, winę zrzuć na mnie – wrzasnął urażony – A ile może ważyć ten twój renifer?

Sven parsknął znacząco, po czym szturchnął Hansa rogiem w głowę.

- Au… Jak to mówią, jaki właściciel, takie zwierzątko…

Gdy wreszcie udało się wciągnąć Hansa i Svena na szczyt, odetchnęli z ulgą. Ruszyli więc dalej.

**Anna i Kristoff się pokłócili, a Hans zarywa (przynajmniej stara się zarywać) do Elsy... **

**Co będzie dalej? **

**Kolejny rozdział już wkrótce ;)**


	7. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

Niebo przybrało ponury odcień granatu. Temperatura zmalała, a wiatr robił się coraz silniejszy…

- Znowu jakaś zamieć? – zapytała Elsa.

- Nie sądzę… - odparł Kristoff obserwując niebo – Ale trzeba znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg…

- Może tam? – Hans wskazał na małą jaskinię – Gdyby znów nas zasypało, przynajmniej wiemy, jak się wydostać – uśmiechnął się do Elsy.

- Trzeba rozpalić ognisko… - Kristoff rozejrzał się po jaskini – Ktoś musi pójść po drewno…

- Ja pójdę! – odpowiedzieli chórem Elsa i Hans.

- Jak chcecie, to idźcie… - westchnął obojętnie.

- Siostra, nie zostawiaj mnie samej z… - spojrzała na Kristoffa, jednak siostra wraz z Hansem byli już daleko – Uch… Żeby była jasność, nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać…

- Ja też nie…

- I ja też nie.

- Ja też nie!

- Ile już nazbierałeś? – zawołała Elsa, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi – Hans? – wystraszona lekko rozglądała się dookoła – Hans!

Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, nie wiedziała, którędy ma wrócić do Jaskini, a teraz jeszcze gdzieś zapodział się Hans. Rzuciła stos uzbieranych gałązek na ziemię i zaczęła go szukać. Nigdzie jednak nie było żywej duszy…

Księżyc schował się za chmurami. Nie widziała prawie nic. Zaczęła trochę się bać i wiele by dała, żeby zobaczyć kogoś, kogokolwiek. Nawet Hansa, za którego towarzystwem zaczęła jakoś dziwnie tęsknić.

- Gdzie jesteś, Hans? – wołała, ale nie słyszała nic, prócz pohukiwania sów –Hans, gdzie…

- Tutaj! – nagle, jakby znikąd pojawił się tuż przed nią, na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

- Zwariowałeś? – zmarszczyła brwi.

- Może… A co? Stęskniłaś się za mną?

- Po prostu… - nie mogła mu przecież tego powiedzieć – Po prostu nie wiedziałam, jak mam wrócić do jaskini… A przez ciebie zgubiłam te wszystkie patyki które tak długo zbierałam… - usiadła na ziemi ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, nadal nosiła na nich rękawiczki.

- Hej, ja… - zmieszał się, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić… - usiadł obok niej.

- Nie, to… To nie twoja wina.

- Więc co się stało? – zapytał.

- Chodzi o to, że… - poparzyła mu prosto w oczy – Boję się. Strasznie się boję… Co, jeśli nie znajdziemy tej całej Vegi ? Jeśli wyprowadziła się stąd? Narażałabym was na te wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa niepotrzebnie…

- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – uśmiechnął się – Poza tym, już i tak sporo się nauczyłaś.

- Niby czego?

- Spójrz… Uwolniłaś nas z tej jaskini, dzięki swojej mocy. Tego Puszka, też czymś zajęłaś, wyczarowując śnieżną kulę, a poza tym… Pomogłaś mi, kiedy byłem ranny… No wiesz, wtedy w zamku…

- Ale nie musiałabym ci wtedy pomagać, gdybym nie próbowała zabić Weseltona…

- Weselton to pajac. Oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Ze wszystkiego robi wielką aferę, cos o tym wiem… Ale najważniejsze jest pozytywne myślenie… Weź przykład z Anny, ona zawsze wierzy szczęśliwe zakończenia…

- Ale póki co jest skłócona ze swoim narzeczonym…

- Poprawka, byłym narzeczonym.

- Właśnie… Może gdyby tu ze mną nie przyszli, nie pokłóciliby się… - zwiesiła głowę – Wszystko psuję… Zawsze….

Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Starał się ją pocieszyć, ale najwidoczniej mu to nie wyszło… Nie mógł znieść, ani tej ciszy, ani jej smutnej twarzy… Zawahał się, jednak po głębokim wdechu wziął się na odwagę. Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem, ale jakież było jego zdumienie, kiedy ona nie dosunęła się, ale mocniej się do niego przytuliła.

- Dziękuję, Hans – szepnęła.

- Drobiazg…

- Co tak długo? – zawoła Kristoff – Nie dość, że jest zimno, to jeszcze musiałem siedzieć tutaj z nią…

- Nie musiałeś, mogłeś sobie pójść! – krzyknęła Anna.

- Że też o tym nie pomyślałem… Następnym razem poszukam sobie osobnej jaskini…

- Mamy drewno – Elsa z hukiem rzuciła patykami o ziemię, aby uciszyć przyjaciół.

Elsa i Anna dawno już spały. Anna, na drugim końcu jaskini, aby być jak najdalej od Kristoffa, a Elsa niedaleko ogniska. Hans, który leżał blisko niej nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku…

- Zakochałeś się, czy co? – zapytał Kristoff dogaszając ognisko.

- Kto? Ja? – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Coś ty… Po prostu… Chciałem tylko… Zresztą nieważne, nie zrozumiesz…

- A skąd wiesz?

- Przeczuwam… - położył się na plecach patrząc w sufit.

- Nie możesz spać? – Kristoff ciągnął rozmowę.

- Tak jakoś… A tobie, co się tak nagle naszło na rozmawianie ze mną? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- A tak jakoś… - westchnął rozgrzebując patykiem spalone gałęzie.

- Niech zgadnę… - Hans podniósł się, po czym usiadł niedaleko Kristoffa – Anna, hm?

- Może… - mruknął obojętnie patrząc przed siebie – No bo… Kiedy ją poznałem, to wiedziałem, że jest zaręczona – popatrzył z wyrzutem na Hansa – Ale i tak wiedziałem, że jest dla mnie kimś ważnym… Nie robiłem sobie nadziei, że będzie wolała mnie, niż księcia, który mógłby dać jej wszystko i jeszcze więcej, ale… Chciałem, żeby była ze mną… A teraz, jak pomyślę, że… Prze jedną taką głupią kłótnię mogę ją stracić to… Właściwie, to dlaczego ci się zwierzam?

- Cóż… Dlaczego, nie wiem, ale wiem, że powinieneś ją przeprosić…

- Nie chce mnie znać… Powiedziała, że woli zadawać się bardziej z tobą niż ze mną, co jest dla mnie już i tak sporym poniżeniem… - spojrzał na Hansa – Bez urazy…

- Tym razem nic obraźliwego ci nie odpowiem, bo wiem, że strasznie teraz cierpisz, ale… Ona cię naprawdę kocha i to widać. Widać też, że tak samo jak ty jest smutna, bo się kłócicie. Na twoim miejscu porozmawiałbym z nią na spokojnie.

- Wow… Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem ale… Dzięki, Hans.

- Nie ma sprawy.


	8. Chapter 11 and 12

Rozdział XI

- Hans, wstawaj – niezbyt wyraźnie słyszał czyjś głos – Musimy już iść, słyszysz? – poczuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za ramię – Obudź się!

Głos ucichł, jednak zamiast tego usłyszał głośny szum. Uniósł lekko powieki, a tuż nad sobą ujrzał wielką, śnieżną kulę. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, wylądowała na nim. Zerwał się z ziemi zaczął otrzepywać się ze śniegu.

- Wreszcie, śpiąca królewno – zaśmiała się Elsa.

Nie była to może najlepsza z pobudek, ale pierwszy raz odkąd wyruszyli w drogę widział, jak się na jej twarzy szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Jej śmiech był tak dźwięczny…

- Cieszę się, że się cieszysz, ale… – uśmiechnął się otrzepując ramiona – Nie mogłaś obudzić mnie jakimś tradycyjnym sposobem?

- Nie! Tak było o wiele zabawniej! – zachichotała, po czym wybiegła z jaskini.

Coś się zmieniło… Jeszcze nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale cieszył się z tej zmiany.

W tym samym czasie, w Arandelle, Olaf dyskretnie obserwował przebieg wydarzeń. Nie działo się nic wartego informowania Elsy, więc dalej niepostrzeżenie przemieszczał się po pałacu. Tak jak przekazał, rada królewska wybrała tymczasowego zastępcę tronu Arandelle. Pozostawał tylko jeden problem… Arcyksiążę Weselton, który uznał, że nie ruszy się z zamku dopóki nie porozmawia z królową, nadal przebywał na terenie Arandelle wraz ze swoimi strażnikami. Zajmował on salę tronową i nikt nie dał rady go stamtąd wygonić.

Olaf spacerował przez korytarze pałacu, gdy nagle z sali usłyszał jakieś krzyki. Podszedł bliżej i przez uchylone drzwi obserwował rozmowę Weseltona i kilku jego żołnierzy.

- Jak to jeszcze jej nie złapaliście? – wrzasnął arcyksiążę.

- Wasza Wysokość, robimy co możemy, żeby ją schwytać…

- A właśnie, że nic nie robicie! Jeśli dziś wieczorem nie przyprowadzicie jej z powrotem do Arandelle każę was spalić na stosie!

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość…

- Pamiętacie plan, prawda? – zapytał szeptem – Idziecie do Vegi, łapiecie Elsę, jej siostrę i tego chłopaka, a o wszystko oskarżacie… Sami wiecie kogo… Już, do dzieła!

Strażnicy ruszyli ku wyjściu. Olaf wystraszony rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, jednak nagle usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi.

- Kogo my tu mamy? – zaśmiał się Weselton, po czym chwycił bezbronnego Olafa – Możesz nam się jeszcze przydać …

Rozdział XII

Mimo wczorajszej rozmowy z Hansem, Kristoff nie zdecydował się porozmawiać z Anną. Mimo iż oboje szli obok Svena, stali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach, ani słowem się do siebie nie odzywając.

- Ech… Czyli mój monolog o uczuciach zdał się na nic… - westchnął ciężko Hans.

- Jaki monolog? – zainteresowała się Elsa – O czym ty mówisz?

- Bo wiesz… - upewnił się, że ani Anna, ani Kristoff nie będą go słyszeć – Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy ty i Anna już spałyście… - chciał wspomnieć o tym, jak pięknie wyglądała podczas snu, ale uznał, że będzie co kompletnie nie na miejscu – Uciąłem sobie z Kristoffem pogawędkę…

- Naprawdę? Ale… - przyjrzała mu się dokładnie – Żadnych siniaków nie widzę…

- Nie, spokojnie, odbyło się bez zbędnej przemocy… - roześmiał się – Kristoff powiedział mi, że boi się stracić Anny. Chce ją przeprosić, ale uznał, że ona mu nie wybaczy…

- O to bym się nie martwiła. Pogodzą się, zobaczysz…

- Nie chcę przerywać tej jakże interesującej rozmowy – zawołała Anna – ale znalazłam coś ciekawego…

Stała na zboczu góry patrząc w dół. Elsa i Hans wymienili spojrzenia, po czym podeszli do Anny. W dole widać było posiadłość… Całą zrobioną z lodu!

- To na pewno tutaj – ucieszyła się Elsa – I to całkiem niedaleko!

Elsa stała przed drzwiami posiadłości. Budynek nie wyglądała opuszczony, była jakaś nadzieja, że znajdą tutaj Vegę. Co ma jej powiedzieć? Że mimo, iż się nie znają, potrzebuje je pomocy? Że to właśnie do niej zależeć będą losy królestwa Arandelle? Wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała do drzwi. Chwila oczekiwania zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność, gdy nagle klamka poruszyła się. Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a w progu stała niska, białowłosa staruszka. Ubrana była w granatowo-błękitny strój składający się z długiej spódnicy oraz koszuli z motywem płatków śniegu.

- Witam… - staruszka z uwagą przyjrzała się Elsie – Nie wierzę własnym oczom… Kolejna obdarzona? – zapytała ze wzruszeniem w głosie.

- Tak, ale… Skąd panie wiedziała?

- Dziecko, to się czuję – staruszka uśmiechnęła się serdecznie – Zapraszam, wejdźcie do środka.

Siedzieli w na błyszczącej, lodowej kanapie w salonie. Wszystko, co się tutaj znajdowało zrobione było z lodu. Zupełnie jak w lodowym pałacu Elsy, tyle że meble tutaj były bardziej dopracowane.

- Proszę bardzo – Vega postawiła na stole tacę z pięcioma filiżankami gorącej czekolady – Na pewno zamarzliście po drodze.

- Pięknie się pani urządziła – Elsa z zachwytem rozglądała się po pokoju.

- Dziękuję, dziecko, lata praktyki…

- Szkoda tylko, że mieszka tutaj pani sama… - zauważyła młoda królowa – Nie jest pani tutaj samej smutno?

- Widzisz… Moc, którą posiadamy wiąże ze sobą dużo wyrzeczeń… - westchnęła ze smutkiem staruszka – Zdecydowała się mieszkać sama, bo nie chciałam nikogo skrzywdzić… Dopiero po latach do perfekcji opanowałam swoje zdolności, ale wtedy było już za późno, żeby się z kimkolwiek związać…

Elsa spojrzała kątem oka na Hansa… Vega miała racje… Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Że kiedyś zazna szczęścia? Miłości? Na pewno nie posiadając taką moc… Zwiesiła głowę.

- Ale ty przyszłaś tutaj, żebym ci pomogła, prawda?

Elsa miała wrażenie, jakby staruszka czytała jej w myślach.

- Tak, bo widzi pani, ja… Ja kilka tygodni temu zostałam królową Arandelle i muszę nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc. Musi mi pani pomóc…

- Wiedziałam, że ktoś taki jak ty kiedyś przyjdzie… - Vega uśmiechnęła się i gestem dłoni pokazała, aby wszyscy poszli za nią.

Po lodowych, przezroczystych schodach zaprowadziła ich przed drzwi jakiegoś pokoju.

- Pomogę ci. Oto jest pokój, który przygotowałam na taką okoliczność, spędzisz tutaj jakieś, dwa, trzy dni… Ja w tym czasie nauczę cię, jak panować nad mocami…

- Aż trzy dni? Ale… - spojrzała na Annę – Ale moje siostra i…

- Spokojnie, zajmę się nimi, pokoi mam dużo, a ty będziesz mogła się z nimi widzieć przez tę ścianę… - wystarczył jeden gest dłoni, aby staruszka zmieniła dotąd grubą, błękitną ścianę w przezroczystą, niczym szyba ogrodzenie – Będziecie się mogli widzieć, ale nie słyszeć… Ale spokojnie, wyjdziesz stąd już panując nad mocami…

Elsa skinęła głową. Nim weszła do pokoju spojrzała na Annę uśmiechając się do niej serdecznie.

- Trzymajcie kciuki – wzięła głęboki wdech, przekroczyła próg, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.


	9. Chapter 13

**Dziś tylko jeden rozdział... Troszkę krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że ujdzie :)**

**Ale najpierw mała uwaga odnośnie jednego negatywnego komentarza (wow, jest taki tylko jeden, dziękuję wam *-* ) więc tego nie musicie czytać, ale jeśli chcecie, to śmiało :)**

**Droga autorko, nie wiem, co tak BARDZO ci się nie podobało w tym opowiadaniu, bo niestety ni zdołałam wywnioskować tego z twojego komentarza. Może mój styl pisania? Może kiepskie dialogi? Może niezbyt długie i nieciekawe opisy... Może. Ale coś czuję, ze chodzi ci głównie o mój pomysł odnośnie Hansa. Jeśli źle myślę, wybacz, ale powinnaś się tego spodziewać po autorce tak nic nie wartego opowiadania. Dziękuję za słowa krytyki, one motywują mnie jeszcze bardziej do dalszego pisania... A, i jeszcze jedno. Masz bloga? Też piszesz? To może podaj link, czy coś. Chętnie poczytam, bo jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, to twój blog odwiedza jakieś tam grono ludzi...**

**Dobra, nie rozpisuję się dalej... Zapraszam do czytania :)**

Rozdział XIII

Dzień mijał, a Vega przechodziła to z pokoju Elsy, to do salonu lub do kuchni, żeby zanosić Elsie jedzenie.

Kristoff kręcił się po podwórku, co Anna obserwowała z okna. Zrobiło jej się ciężko na sercu. Nie pamiętała nawet, o co się pokłócili, ale bała się, że gdy pójdzie, aby go przeprosić, on ją wyśmieje, albo odtrąci… Wolała już ciągle się z nim sprzeczać…

Hans natomiast siedział pod przezroczystą ścianą. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedy Elsy zabraknie zrobi się tak ponuro… Miał wrażenie, że bez niej, wszystko zmieniło się na szare, bez jakiegokolwiek sensu…

Przymknął oczy, jednak poczuł jak ktoś trącił go w ramię. Otworzył oczy. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on był aż tak przygnębiony…

- Co tam… - rzuciła Anna, by jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę.

- Nijak… -westchnął ciężko – Ty też masz wrażenie, że wszystko straciło sens?

- Aż tak źle nie jest, ale fakt, jestem przybita…

- A ty z jakiego powodu?

- Ze wszystkich możliwych… - zwisłą głowę – Pokłóciłam się z Kristoffem, boję się do niego odezwać, a siostrę zobaczę za dwa, trzy dni…

- Jak chcesz, możesz zobaczyć ją teraz – wskazał na przezroczystą ścianę tuż za nimi.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi… A ty? Czemu jesteś smutny?

Milczał. Obojętnie wpatrywał się przed siebie.

- Czy ja dobrze myślę? – zapytała lekko ucieszona – Czy ty i Elsa… No wiesz…

- Co? My? Skąd…

- Ou… Ja już myślałam… - odparła zawiedziona.

- Ale wiesz ty co, jest jakiś mały postęp…

- Niby jaki?

- Rozmawiamy tak sobie jakieś pięć minut, a ty nie próbowałaś mnie zabić…

Roześmiała się. Był teraz zupełnie inny. Ale czuła, że teraz jest sobą… Gdy go poznała, chciał się jej przypodobać, później, chciał zabić ją i Elsę, ale zrozumiała, że teraz jest prawdziwym sobą.

Ciszę przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Do środka wbiegł Kristoff.

- Ej, gdzie wy jesteście? – wołał lekko zdenerwowany.

- Tutaj – odpowiedział Hans – Stało się coś?

Kristoff wbiegł po schodach i stanął tuż przed nimi.

- Słuchajcie, nie wiem co się dzieje i nie wiem jak, ale idą tu strażnicy Weseltona…

- Że co? – Anna podniosła się z ziemi – Ale jak… Po co?

- No ja nie wiem, ale trzeba zawiadomić Elsę – Kristoff podszedł do drzwi i zaczął z całych sił w nie walić – Elsa!

- Co się dzieję? – zapytała uchylając drzwi – Nie mogę przecież z wami…

- Żołnierze Weseltona , tutaj, teraz! – pisnęła Anna z paniką w głosie.

- Co? Ale.. Jak to? – Elsa wyszła na korytarz – Ale przecież… Nikt miał się przecież o tym nie dowiedzieć, a Weselton już w szczególności… Kto mógł mnie wydać…

- Może ten bałwanek… - zaproponował Hans.

- Olaf? Nie, raczej nie sądzę… Ale dlaczego nas nie poinformował…

- Królowa Elsa! – do domu wdarł się dwóch strażników – Mamy rozkaz sprowadzić Waszą Wysokość z powrotem do Arandelle.

- Wybaczą panowie, ale co się tutaj dzieję? – na szczęście przyszła Vega.

- Musimy zabrać stąd królową – wyjaśnił jeden ze strażników.

- Przepraszam najmocniej, ale… - zaczęła niepewnie Anna – Kto panów poinformował, gdzie jesteśmy?

- Jak to, kto? Książę Hans, oczywiście…

**No, to tyle na dziś. Kolejne rozdziały wkrótce :)**

**A jeśli macie jakieś uwagi odnośnie opowiadania, piszcie śmiało, ja bardzo chętnie odpowiem ;)**

**I dziękuję za wszystkie miłe (i tan jeden nie miły) komentarze i za to, że chce wam się to czytać.**


	10. Chapter 14 i 15

**Okay, nowe dwa rozdziały... Teraz będę miała więcej czasu, gdyż właśnie zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna, więc postaram się częściej dodawać nowe rozdziały :)**

**W tych rozdziałach kilka wątków mam nadzieję się wyjaśni...**

**Zapraszam do czytania ;)**

**Rozdział XIV**

Elsa spojrzała na Hansa. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją wydał.  
- Hans… - pisnęła, a do jej oczy napłynęły łzy – Jak ty mogłeś…  
- Elsa, naprawdę, to nie ja, musisz mi uwierzyć! – niemal padł na kolana.  
- Ja ci uwierzyłam… - chlipnęła – Uwierzyłam, że chcesz się zmienić!  
Tupnęła nogą. Spod jej stopy wydobył się silny lodowy podmuch, który przewrócił Hansa na podłogę.  
- Elsa! – zawołała Anna – Spokojnie, nie panujesz nad swoimi mocami…  
- Nie, Anno – przerwała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem – Ja dobrze wiem co robię…  
- Elsa, błagam cię… - Hans podniósł się z ziemi – Ja naprawdę nie… Nikomu nie mówiłem, gdzie jesteśmy… Przysięgam…  
- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje przysięgi… Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak mogłam być tak naiwna… Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Udawałeś uczciwego, przyszedłeś tu ze mną i sprawiłeś, że zaczęło mi na tobie zależeć! Po co to wszystko?!  
- Elsa, na wszystkie świętości, proszę cię! Ja naprawdę jestem niewinny!  
Elsa zamachnęła się i rzuciła w nim lodowym promieniem. To bardziej bolało ją niż jego… Na szczęście w porę się odsunął. Nie potrafiła rozumieć tej sytuacji…  
- Hans… - zaczął Kristoff – Dzięki ci za dobrą radę, ale teraz ja poradzę coś tobie… Powinieneś już stąd iść…  
Popatrzył na niego , a potem na Elsę. Jej oczy były pełne łez. Nie wiedział, jak udowodnić swoją niewinność, ale po co miałby to robić, skoro Elsa i tak by mu już nie zaufała. Ze spuszczoną głową zszedł po schodach, po czym skierował się w stronę drogi powrotnej do Arandelle…  
Twarz Elsy zalała się łzami, po czym młoda królowa zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.  
- Idźcie do niej – Vega zwróciła się do Anny i Kristoffa – Ja zajmę się tymi panami…  
Wymienili spojrzenia, po czym weszli do tego samego pomieszczenia, co Elsa. W pokoju było już lodowato. Elsa leżała na łóżku, a nad nią unosił się ciemny, śniegowy obłoczek.  
- Elsa… - Anna usiadła na łóżku obok siostry – Wiem, ze się na nim zawiodłaś, tak jak my wszyscy, ale… W sumie, można było się tego spodziewać…  
- Och, Anna – załkała wtulając się poduszkę – Ty niczego nie rozumiesz…  
Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Jak mogła nie zauważyć tego wcześniej? Wszystko się zgadzało. To, w jaki sposób na siebie patrzyli, to jak rozmawiali…  
- Nie… - wytrzeszczyła oczy – Nie, nie wierzę… Ty go kochasz…

**Rozdział XV**

Dlaczego nie chciała mu uwierzyć? Przecież nie zrobił nic, nikomu nie powiedział, bo komu miałby powiedzieć? Zrozumiał, że stracił ją na zawsze… Stracił szansę, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek mu zaufa. Obejrzał się w tył, był już daleko od posiadłości. Usiadł na zboczu góry bezradnie wpatrując się w przepaść… Może po prostu skoczyć i zakończyć to wszystko? Raz na zawsze…

Do drzwi zapukała Vega.  
- Mogę wejść? – zapytała.  
- Oczywiście… - Elsa otarła łzy – Ci strażnicy nadal tutaj są?  
Starała się jak najszybciej powrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania, ale nie było to takie proste…  
- Spławiłam ich, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję – Vega popatrzyła na Annę i Kristoffa – Moglibyście zostawić mnie i Elsę same? Chciałabym z nią porozmawiać?  
Wymienili spojrzenia, po czym posłusznie opuścili pokój.  
- O czym chciała pani porozmawiać? –Elsa usiadła na łóżku.  
- Jak to, o czym? O tym, co się tutaj stało… Wiem, że jesteś rozczarowana tym młodzieńcem, to się zdarza bardzo często, ale nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.  
- A o czym? – uniosła brew.  
- O twoich mocach…. Przed chwilą pokazałaś, że używając jej, wiesz, co z nią zrobić… Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak wielka moc w tobie drzemie… A teraz, chodź ze mną, pokażę ci coś…

- Nie to, że mam zamiar z tobą rozmawiać…- zaczęła Anna doganiając go – Ale jak myślisz, Hans nas wydał?  
- Nie to, że mam zamiar ci odpowiadać, ale jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć… - zastanawiał się – Przez całą drogę był jakiś… Czy ja wiem, miły?  
Spacerowali po podwórku wraz ze Svenem. Wszystko było zaśnieżone, ale nie odczuwali chłodu, wręcz przeciwnie. Anna ściągnęła rękawiczki.  
- Gdybym z tobą rozmawiała, to powiedziałabym, że coś mi tutaj nie pasuje…  
- Gdybym z tobą rozmawiał, powiedziałbym, że nawet po Hansie bym się tego nie spodziewał…  
Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Sven pogalopował przed siebie. Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem. Może i była nim zawiedziona, ale widziała po jego minie, że nie chce się z nią dalej kłócić…  
- Kristoff, ja…  
- Ci… - przerwał jej – Słyszysz?  
Nadstawiła uszu. Gdzie wśród drzew słychać było jakiś szelest.  
- Zaczekaj tutaj, sprawdzę to…  
Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy pobiegł przed siebie, kierując się w stronę małego lasku.  
- Chciałam cię przeprosić, ty głupku… - skrzyżowała ramiona.

Stała tam długo… Trochę za długo, nie spuszczając z oka z lasu, do którego pobiegł…  
- A jeśli coś mu się stało… - pomyślała, po czym skierowała swe kroki w stronę lasu.  
Rozglądała się dokoła, ale nie było tutaj nikogo. Zaczęła się martwić. Niedawno byli tutaj strażnicy Weseltona…  
- Kristoff, gdzie… - stanęła jak wryta – O nie… - na leśnej polanie nie było już nikogo. Nikogo oprócz Kristoffa leżącego nieruchomo na ziemi.  
Pobiegła do niego, klęczą przy nim.  
- Mój Boże, Kristoff… -ujęła jego twarz w dłoniach, oddychał, ale był nieprzytomny – Co ci się sta…  
Poczuła silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Świat zawirował przed jej oczami, po czym zapadła całkowita ciemność…

Zamrugała. Głowa nada strasznie ją bolała, ale była już w stanie otworzyć oczy. Była w jakiejś starej, opuszczonej stodole. Coś jednak odwróciło jej uwagę.  
- Kristoff! – zawołała widząc leżącego tuż obok niej nadal nieprzytomnego chłopaka.  
Chciała podejść do niego nieco bliżej, ale zauważyła, ze tak samo jak on związana jest sznurem.  
- Nie uda ci się, próbowałem – usłyszała nagle znajomy głos, odwróciła się.  
- Olaf! Co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy?  
- Nie wiem gdzie – westchnął smuto bałwanek – Ale wiem, kto nas tutaj zamknął…  
- Kto?  
- Witam księżniczkę Annę! – zabrzmiał złowieszczo czyjś głos – Wreszcie się księżniczka obudziła…  
- Weselton… - zmarszczyła brwi.  
- We własnej osobie… - ukłonił się nisko w szyderczym uśmiechem – Nie sądziłem, że ty jako pierwsza się obudzisz… Widocznie twój kochaś zbyt mocno oberwał…  
Spojrzała zmartwiona na Kristoffa. Czuła się winna całej tej sytuacji…  
- Czego od nas chcesz? – warknęła.  
- Od was? Ależ droga księżniczko… Nie o ciebie tutaj chodzi… - arcyksiążę uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – Chodzi tutaj o twoją siostrę… Nie jest świadoma, jak wielką moc posiada… Dzięki tak potężnej osobie jak królowa Elsa mógłbym zawładnąć całym światem…  
- Elsa nigdy się na to nie zgodzi…  
- Chyba księżniczka mnie nie docenia… Oczywiście, że się zgodzi, jeśli będzie chciała pomścić siostrę.  
- Słucham? – pisnęła.  
- Mój plan jest bardzo prosty… Kiedy królowa wyruszyła do Vegi, moi ludzie śledzili ją… Dopiero gdy dotarła do posiadłości wkroczyli moi żołnierze… Naturalnie o wszystko nikt nie mógł podejrzewać mnie, więc cała wina spadła na księcia Hansa… Wystarczy teraz pozbyć się ciebie i twoich przyjaciół i wmówić Elsie, że zginęłaś, gdy próbowałaś wydostać swojego ukochanego z płonącej stodoły, którą podpalili wściekli na Elsę mieszkańcy Arandelle… Wtedy będzie musiała ze mną współpracować.  
- Nie uda ci się to, słyszysz?!  
- Właściwie, to już mi się udało – arcyksiążę wyciągną z kieszeni zapałkę, po czym zapaloną rzucił ją w stertę siana – Miłej zabawy.  
Zaśmiał się szyderczo i opuszczając stodołę zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
Anna usiłowała poluzować sznury, jednak na próżno… Ogień z każdą chwilą się rozprzestrzeniał…

Hans stał nad przepaścią… Przed oczami stanęło mu całe życie, wszystkie te rzeczy, które zrobił, dobre i złe… Był gotów skoczyć, gdy nagle usłyszał na sobą głośne parsknięcie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
- Sven? – zapytał zaskoczony – Co tu robisz? Stało się coś?  
Renifer skinął łbem.  
- Ale… Komu? Elsie?  
Zaprzeczył.  
- Anna i Kristoff, prawda? – trafił w sedno, wskoczył na Svena – Jedziemy, już!

- Co chciała mi pani pokazać? – Elsa wraz z Vegą kierowały się do salonu.  
- Bo widzisz, dziecko, dowiedziałam się czegoś, co świadczy o twojej wielkiej potędze… - podeszła do okna, po czym zasłoniła zasłony – Słyszała o wielu różnych osobach posiadających te same zdolności, co my dwie… Jednak niemalże nikt nie potrafił rozmrozić czegoś, co zamroził wcześniej… Tobie się to udało, zarówno w przypadku Arandelle ja i twojej siostry…  
- Do czego pani zmierza?  
- Twoja moc jest wielka – staruszka podeszła ciemnoniebieskiej kurtyny niedaleko okna – Kiedyś, kiedy byłam… Może w twoim wieku, zalecał się do mnie młodzieniec o imieniu Roland… Był naprawdę przystojnym księciem, wszystkie dziewczęta się w nim kochały, ale on wybrał mnie. Traktowałam go zupełnie tak, jak ty teraz traktujesz Hansa… Tyle, że Roland oświadczył się mnie, jednak w przeddzień ślubu pokłóciliśmy się, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać swoich mocy i… - odsunęła gwałtownie kurtynę – Skończył w ten sposób…  
Odsłoniła lodowy posąg wysokiego, szczupłego młodzieńca ubranego w marynarkę. Jego włosy związane były w kucyk. Przypominał nieco Annę, wtedy, gdy również zamieniła się w bryłę lodu. Elsa zakryła twarz ręką.  
- Kochałam go, ale nie potrafiłam go odmrozić… Ty jednak jesteś w stanie naprawić to, co zrobiłaś…  
Przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. Vega bez wahania wpuściła gościa.  
- A teraz, Elso, chciałabym przedstawić ci mojego przyjaciela jak i również wspólnika… - razem z gościem weszła do salony, Elsa stała jak wryta – Oto i arcyksiążę Weselton…

Szarpała się z linami, jednak spowodowało to tylko obtarcia na jej nadgarstkach.  
- Anno… - zaczął Olaf – Nie jestem pewien, czy wytrzymam tutaj dłużej niż wy…  
Obejrzała się w jego stronę. Przecież mógł się tutaj całkowicie stopić…  
- Olaf, spróbuj tu do mnie doskoczyć!  
Bałwanek usiłował poderwać się do ziemi, ale przewrócił się tylko. Wykorzystał jednak to i przyturlał się do Anny.  
- Pędzę jak wiatr!  
- Olaf, w moim płaszczu powinnam mieć scyzoryk…  
Zabrał się do szukania. Ciężko mu jednak było, gdyż również był związany, poza tym zaczął się lekko roztapiać…  
Anna nadal próbowała oswobodzić się z lin. Spojrzała na Kristoffa. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, a jeśli się uwolni, jak wyniesie go na zewnątrz?  
Nagle jednak usłyszała walenie do drzwi.  
- Pomocy! – zawołała – Jesteśmy tutaj!  
Po chwili, coś wywarzyło drzwi. W progu stanął Hans wraz ze Svenem.  
- Hans! – odetchnęła z nadzieją – Pomóż nam!  
Książę razem ze Svenem podbiegli do przyjaciół, omijając przy tym walące się z dachu deski.  
- Spokojnie, już was rozwiązuję… - Hans wyjął zza marynarki sztylet, po czym zabrał się do rozcinana lin.  
- Sven, zabierz stad, Olafa – rozkazała Anna – Szybko!  
- Co mu się stało? – spytał Hans wskazując na Kristoffa – Długo tutaj tak leży?  
- Nie wiem czy długo, ale chyba dostał w głowę… W sumie ja też, tyle, że ja się obudziłam, a on…  
- Spokojnie, zaraz go stąd wyniesiemy… - uśmiechnął się, przecinając ostatnią linę, która blokowała jej ruchy – Dobra, uciekaj stąd, ja się nim zajmę…  
Skinęła głową, po czym popędziła w stronę wyjścia.  
- Wszystko w porządku Olaf?  
- O wiele lepiej – uśmiechnął się – A gdzie Kristoff i Hans?  
Popatrzyła na stodołę. Całą już zajął ogień. Ciemny dym unosił się ponad nią, a Kristoffa i Hansa nadal nie był widać.  
- Tylko nie to… - do oczy Anny napłynęły łzy, również w powodu duszącego dymu – Idę po nich…  
- Stój – Olaf uwiesił się na jej nodze – Wrócą, zobaczysz.  
Nagle jedna usłyszeli głośny trzask. W ostatniej chwili, zanim dach osunął się na ziemię, ze stodoły zdążył wybiec Hans wlokący za sobą Kristoffa. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Książę położył nadal nieprzytomnego chłopaka na ziemi…  
- I on mówi, ze to ja dużo ważę… - sapnął Hans rozmasowując plecy.  
Anna uklęknęła obok niego.  
- Kristoff? – pogładziła go po policzku – Kristoff, ocknij się – trząsnęła jego ramieniem – Obudź się, błagam…  
Jej oczy wypełnił się łzami. Spłynęły po jej ubrudzonych sadzą policzkach. Nagle jednak, jego powieki uniosły się lekko. Wstrzymała oddech.  
- Anna… - szepnął słabo.  
- Kristoff, ty żyjesz! – rzuciła mu się na szyję – Tak strasznie się bałam…  
- Anna, duszność, brak oddechu… - stęknął łapiąc z trudem powietrze.  
- Ups… - odsunęła się od niego – Przepraszam… Za to i za to, że się z tobą kłóciłam… To było głupie i ja…  
- Hej – uśmiechnął się – Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać… Ja powinienem, zaczęliśmy się kłócić o takie głupstwo i mogłem cię przez to stracić… Wybacz mi…  
Ponownie zarzuciła mu się naszyję. Odwzajemnił uścisk.  
- Słuchajcie, nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać – wtrącił Hans – Ale mam do was pytanie… Kto i po co was tutaj zamknął?  
- Weselton – odparła Anna – Mówił, że chce przejąć władzę dzięki mocą Elsy… Ale wiecie, co jest najdziwniejsze? Że Weselton wiedział o Vedze…  
- O nie… - Hans wstrzymał oddech – To znaczy, że ona też jest w to zamieszana… Mój Boże, Elsa!

**Next chapter coming soon XD**


	11. Chapter 16

**Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytającym moje opowiadanie ;)**

**Zbliżamy się powoli do końca mojego fanficku, gdyż jest to przedostatni rozdział... Ale spoko, jeśli ktoś jeszcze coś chciał o "Krainie Lodu" poczytać, mam w planach napisanie kolejnego fanficku :) **

**Myślę, że sporo się tutaj wyjaśni... Rozdział chyba najkrótszy nie jest XD**

**Tak więc, miłego czytania życzę ;) **

Rozdział XVI

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Elsa zwróciła się podejrzliwie do Weseltona.

- Niech Wasza Wysokość posłucha mnie teraz uważnie… Z przykrością muszę królową zawiadomić, że mieszkańcy Arandelle, który są na ciebie wściekli podpalili stodołę, w której znajdowała się twoja siostra wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi… Moi ludzie nie zdołali ich niestety uratować.

W pierwszej chwili nie mogła w to uwierzyć… Naturalnie wydało jej się to trochę podejrzane, że Weselton próbował ich uratować, poza tym, Anna wyszła z Kristoffem za spacer, ale czy weszli do jakiejś opuszczonej stodoły?

- Ale… Jak to?

- Mieszkańcy Arandelle byli wściekli, że zostawiłaś, Jaśnie Pani, królestwo praktycznie bez opieki – kontynuował Weselton – Korzystając z okazji, że twoja siostra i jej narzeczony byli w stodole wraz z ich reniferem, podpalili ją, żeby dać królowej nauczkę…

- Nie… - Elsa opadła na fotel – Ale… Jak to możliwe? Po co mieliby być w jakiejś starej stodole?

- Tego już chyba się nigdy nie dowiemy… - Vega mrugnęła z uśmiechem do Weseltona – Ale posłuchaj, Elso… Dzięki twoim mocom, możesz się zemścić na tych podłych ludziach… Pomożemy ci.

- Ale… Ja nie chce się mścić…

- Ależ oczywiście, że chcesz – Weselton usiadł tuż obok niej – Czy nie chcesz pomścić własnej siostry? A poza tym, tego młodzieńca, za którym podobno tak płakałaś?

Hans… Więc on też tam był? Z trudem walczyła z napływającymi do jej oczu łzami. Może i zawiodła się na nim i to bardzo, może i ją oszukał, ale… Zdecydowanie czuła do niego coś więcej… Nie był jej obojętny. Poczuła wielką pustkę w sercu… Trzy lata temu straciła rodziców, a teraz Anna i Hans… Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Elso – Vega również usiadła obok niej – Wystarczy tylko, że użyjesz swoich mocy, a na tym terenie nie zostanie nikt, tylko ty, ja i…

- Stać! – do pokoju jakby znikąd wtargnął Hans – Elsa, nie słuchaj ich! Oni próbują cię oszukać!

- Hans – uradowana podniosła się z fotela – Ale… Weselton powiedział, że spłonąłeś, razem z Anną i całą resztą…

- Nie słuchaj tego co mówią, chcą wykorzystać twoją moc, by zawładnąć światem…

- Chyba nie wierzysz w te brednie? – zaśmiała się Vega – Przecież cię okłamał i wydał straży Weseltona, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałaś…

Staruszka miała racje, ale ona również zawiodła jej zaufanie. Komu miała teraz wierzyć?

- Powiedzieliście, że on nie żyje… - zmarszczyła brwi – Poza tym, to jaśnie książę Weselton jako pierwszy został moim wrogiem, więc dlaczego mam wam wierzyć?

- Ale czy książę Hans nie usiłował jaśnie królowej zabić? – Weselton uśmiechnął się przebiegle – Dobrze mniemam?

- Elsa – do salonu wbiegła również Anna, a tuż za nią Kristoff – Weselton próbował podpalić mnie, i Kristoffa, i Olafa…

- Anna – podbiegła do siostry – Cała jesteś? Nic ci się nie stało?

- Teraz nie, ale zaraz jej się coś stanie, jeśli nie będziesz współpracować… - Vega z wściekłością wycelowała w Annę lodową strzałą.

Nie trafiła. Elsa stanęła przed nią, również używając magii, odepchnęła pocisk.

- Nie waż się tknąć mojej siostry! – wyczarowała wielką śnieżną kulę, po czym rzuciła nią w staruszkę – Anna, uciekaj stąd…

- Ale…

- Już! – wrzasnęła – Kristoff, zabierz ją stąd.

Skinął głową, po czym wyprowadził Annę na zewnątrz. Weselton pomagał Vedze otrzepać się ze śniegu.

- A ty co tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytała Elsa spoglądając na Hansa.

- Nie zostawię cię tutaj samej - uśmiechnął się stając obok niej.

- Och, Elso… - zaśmiała się szyderczo Vega – Zawiodłaś mnie… Kula śnieżna? Myślałam, że stać cie na więcej.

- Nie wiesz, na ile mnie stać – zacisnęła pięści.

- Więc zobaczmy! – Vega jednym, płynnym gestem dłoni stworzyła do swoimi stopami wysoką, lodową platformę.

Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech. Cały obszar wokół siebie i Hansa zmieniła w śnieżny pagórek, próbując dorównać platformie Vegi. Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka. Wymieniały się lodowymi atakami i obronami. W pewnej jednak chwili staruszka wpadła na lepszy pomysł. Po co walczyć, skoro można użyć nie siły, ale sprytu…

Rzuciła lodową strzałą, lecz nie w Elsę, ale w Hansa… Oboje się tego nie spodziewali, nie zdążyli zareagować…

- Au… - syknął, gdy strzała wbiła się w jego kostkę.

- Hans! – wrzasnęła przerażona Elsa, jednak nie to było najgorsze, Hans powoli zaczął zamieniać się w lodowy posag… - Zostaw go w spokoju!

- Och, jakież to wzruszające… - Weselton fałszywie otarł łzę – Ależ oczywiście, że go zostawimy, ale pod jednym warunkiem…

- Twojemu księciu nic nie będzie, jeśli zgodzisz się nam pomóc…

Elsa zwiesiła głowę. Nie mogła pozwolić im go zabić… Nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby mogła go uratować, a nie zrobiłaby tego…

- Elsa… - szepnął Hans, który od pasa w dół był już całkowicie zamrożony – Nie gódź się na to!

- Przepraszam, Hans… - załkała – Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś przez mnie stracił życie…

- Szybciej – ponaglił Weselton – Po książę Hans dołączy do Rolanda, towarzysząc mu już na wieki…

- Dobrze, zgadzam się! – pisnęła zdesperowana – Tylko odczaruj go, proszę!

Vega uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i jednym ruchem dłoni sprawiła, że Hans powrócił do normalnej postaci. Upadł na ziemię.

- Hans – przykucnęła obok niego.

- Wolałaś im pomóc, niż pozwolić mi zamarznąć? – zapytał patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- Hans, ja…

Nie zdążyła skończyć, gdy usłyszeli niemalże szatański śmiech Vegi.

- Nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś aż tak naiwna! Naprawdę myślałaś, że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę?

- A ty myślałaś, że się od tak po prostu zgodzę? – podniosła się – Nie zamierzam z wami współpracować… Po moim trupie!

- To się akurat da załatwić… - Vega z całej siły pchnęła w stronę Elsy wielki lodowy promień.

Promień przypominał lodową, ostro zakończoną strzałę, która w zawrotnym tempie zmierzała ku sparaliżowanej ze strachu Elsie.

- Nie! – Hans wybiegł tuż przed nią.

Po całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się jego przeraźliwy krzyk. Zacisnął zęby, po czym osunął się na ziemię…

- Hans!

**Byłabym pewnie niezłą świnią, gdybym kazała wam czekać na ostatni rozdział, bo w najnudniejszym momencie chyba nie przerwałam... XD**

**Na ostatni rozdział (mimo iż jest on już dawno napisany) będziecie musieli troszkę poczekać... Wiem, jestem wredna, ale muszę was trochę potrzymać w niepewności... :P**

**Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało :)**


	12. Chapter 17

**No cóż, jest to już niestety koniec mojego fanficku... Postanowiłam już dziś dodać ten rozdział, gdyż**

**1) chciałam już go zakończyć**

**2) niektórzy z was domagali się wstawienia kolejnego rozdziału**

**Ale wy jesteście niecierpliwi XD**

**Chciałam wam jednak podziękować, za to, że czytaliście, że komentowaliście, i że chcieliście kolejnych rozdziałów. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę :)**

**Rozdział siedemnasty, to niestety ostatni... Cóż, stało się... To jest koniec. **

**Jednak mam dla was pewną informację... Otóż zaczęłam pisać kolejne opowiadanie o "Krainie Lodu" i jeśli dobrze pójdzie, już niedługo ukarze się pierwszy rozdział ;)**

**A teraz, bez dalszych wstępów, zapraszam do lektury :)**

Rozdział XVII

- Mój Boże, Hans! – wrzasnęła, po czym klęknęła obok niego – Proszę, nie… Coś ty mu zrobiła?

- To nie moja wina, że wlazł głupek przed ciebie… - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami – To nie miała być strzała dla niego…

- Zapłacisz mi za to! – warknęła – Zapłacisz za to, że go skrzywdziłaś!

Podniosła się, po czym najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła rzuciła w staruszkę lodowym promieniem. Błękitne światło spowiło cały budynek… Gdy lodowa poświata opadła, zamiast Vegi i Weseltona, Elsa ujrzała dwie lodowe bryły ludzkich rozmiarów.

- Elsa! – zza siebie usłyszała siostrę – Co tu się stało?

Wbiegła wystraszona razem z Kristoffem do środka widząc dziwny błysk.

- Ja… - odwróciła się w jej stronę – Ja nie wiem… - to, co mówiła Vega jednak było prawdą, miała wielką moc, jednak coś oderwało ją od przemyśleń – Hans!

Nachyliła się nad nim. Jego oczy były półotwarte, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy… Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

- Hans…

Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zahamować ból, na szczęście nadal był przytomny.

- Elsa, ja… - szepnął słabo – Przepraszam cię… Za wszystko, co zrobiłem… Za to, ze chciałem zabić ciebie i Annę… Byłem wtedy naprawdę głupi… Przepraszam…

- Nie musisz przepraszać – uśmiechnęła się przez łzy –Uratowałeś mi życie… To chyba mówi samo za siebie…

Uśmiechnął się, po czym delikatnie otarł z jej policzka łzy. Miał taką zimną dłoń…

- Elsa… Chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że…- jego głos stopniowo był coraz cichszy – Odkąd cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej… Ja starałem się… Żebyś nie traktowała mnie już jak złoczyńcę…

Nie mogła powstrzymać już płaczu. To się nie mogło tak skończyć… Nie mogło!

- Wiem, że się starałeś… – pogładziła go po policzku – Kiedy przyjechałeś do Arandelle, wybaczyłam ci, bo nie miała serca skazać się na wyrok do więzienia. Wtedy, gdy rozmawialiśmy w więzieniu, powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś, żeby mnie zabili… Wszyscy inni skorzystali by z okazji i zabili mnie, żeby przywrócić lato, a ty… Wtedy też mnie uratowałeś…

- Żołnierze mówili, żebym cię zostawił nieprzytomną w twoim pałacu, ale ja… - z trudem przełknął ślinę – Zaniosłem cię do więzienia… Bo nie chciałem, żeby stała ci się jakaś krzywda… Tam byłaś bezpieczna…

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – przerwała - Ocaliłeś mi życie narażając siebie… Po co to wszystko?

- Elsa… - zamknął oczy, a jego głos wydawał się prawie niesłyszalny - Ja cię…

Nie dokończył. Wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie w tył…

- Nie… - pisnęła – Nie, Hans, proszę cię! Nie możesz mnie zostawić, słyszysz? – desperacko szarpała go za ramię – Ocknij się, błagam!

- Elsa – zaczął Kristoff robiąc krok do przodu – On już…

- Nie! – wrzasnęła cała zalana łzami – On nie może odejść, słyszysz!

Pogładziła Hansa po policzku. Był taki zimny… Załkała, przytulając się do jego chłodnego ciała. Nie mogła go stracić… Potrzebowała go. Może i był denerwujący, trochę zbyt pewny siebie i strasznie się jej podlizywał, ale… Tęskniłaby za tym. Było to tylko kila cech, które tak w nim lubiła. Te wszystkie miłe rzeczy, które dla niej zrobił, a teraz oddał za nią życie… Tak się starał, żeby zwróciła na niego uwagę, a ona tak oschło traktowała każdy jego miły gest skierowany do niej. Nie mogła sobie tego darować… Jak mogła nie zauważyć tego wcześniej?

- Kocham cię… - szepnęła mu do ucha, ponownie zanosząc się płaczem.

Anna widząc to wszystko przytuliła się do Kristoffa, do jej oczy również napłynęły łzy. Objął ją ramieniem, obierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy. Początkowo nie przepadał na Hansem, ale przecież uratował mu życie… Był jego dłużnikiem…

Nagle jednak stało się cos niezwykłego… Od Hansa zaczęło bić delikatne, ledwo widzialne białe światło. Rozprzestrzeniało się powoli po całym pokoju, przeobrażając się w jakby błyszczącą mgłę. Elsa odsunęła się gwałtownie. Blask był coraz jaśniejszy i zaczął razić ją w oczy. Zasłoniła twarz ręką. Gdy tylko mgła opadła, Elsa zaczęła uważnie przyglądać się Hansowi. Ku jej zdziwieniu jego powieki uniosły się i mogła dostrzec jego piękne, zielone oczy.

- Elsa… - zaczął jeszcze słabym głosem.

- Hans! – pisnęła lekko stłumionym krzykiem – Ale, jak… Jak to możliwe?

- Nie jestem pewien – uśmiechnął się – ale czy nie usłyszałem przypadkiem z twoich ust słów… „Kocham cię"?

- Co? Ja? – zaczęła nerwowo przewracać oczami – Że ja niby… Że powiedziałam… Że cię… Znaczy, nie cię… Ja cię… Ty mnie… Zaraz, co?

Przerwała, gdy Hans przysunął się do niej, po czym pocałował w policzek.

- Kocham cię – szepnął.

Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Wiedziała, że to było szczere, wiedziała, że może mu zaufać i że nigdy już nie pozwoli mu odejść. Chwyciła go za kołnierz kamizelki, po czym pocałowała go prosto w usta. Zamrugał zaskoczony, ale nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym… Pocałowała go… Pocałowała go! Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś podobnego… To ciepło, które czuła, nie tylko na swoich ustach, ale również i w sercu. Teraz wiedziała już na pewno, że go kocha…

Po powrocie do Arandelle, Elsa zajęła się przygotowaniem przyjęcia za okazji zaręczyn Anny i Kristoffa. Musiała ogłosić kilka ważnych rzeczy…

- Witam wszystkich zebranych – Elsa zwróciła się do gości zgromadzonych w sali balowej – Ma dwa bardzo ważne ogłoszenia… Pierwsze… Otóż moja siostra zastała poproszona o rękę przez obecnego tutaj Kristoffa… Zgodziła się – uśmiechnęła się do Anny – Drugie… Ze względu na to, że książę Hans uratował życie mi, i nie tylko mi, zostaje uniewinniony i nie musi odbywać kary, przebywając w pałacu a Arandelle…

- Nie musi… - wtrącił się Hans – Ale chce… - chwycił Elsę za rękę – Jest również trzecie ogłoszenie… -uklęknął przed nią – Elso, czy zgodziłabyś się zostać moją żoną?

Zarumieniła się. Nie wiedziała co, powiedzieć. Była bardzo zaskoczona jego propozycją… Spojrzała na Annę, która z szerokim uśmiechem kiwała głową.

- Zgódź się – szepnęła.

Elsa ponownie popatrzyła na Hansa. Czekał cierpliwie, aż odpowie. Miał jednak głęboką nadzieję, że mu nie odmówi…

-Tak! – zawołała wieszając mu się na szyję – Tak, tak, po stokroć tak!

Wkrótce po oświadczynach Hansa odbył się ślub, podwójny ślub. Królestwo Weseltona zostało przejęte przez jego siostrzeńca wraz z małżonką. Ich poddanym żyło się pod ich rządami o wiele lepiej. Wracając do władców Arandelle… Dokładnie, władców. Elsa sprawowała rządu wraz ze swoim mężem, Hansem. Spełniło się jego marzenie o władzy, ale o władzy przy boku ukochanej. Kristoff natomiast zamieszkał w pałacu. Nie mógł długo przyzwyczaić się do pałacowych wygód oraz książęcych obowiązków, ale z pomocą Anny, wszystko stawało się dla niego łatwiejsze…

Tak więc, póki co, wszyscy w Arandelle żyli długo i szczęśliwie…

**Tak, wiem. To z ożywającym Hansem jest mocno zerżnięte z końcówki "Zaplątanych". Ale kocham tamtą scenę i uznałam, że tutaj też będzie pasować.**

**Wiem też, że zakończenie niezbyt mi wszyło... Nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu zakończeń, bo po prostu nie lubię kończyć. Nie miałam lepszego pomysłu...**

**A teraz pytanie do was... Czy ten fanfick wam się podobał? Czy prze ten rozdział się pogrążyłam, a może wręcz przeciwnie? Który moment podobał wam się najbardziej? I czy będziecie czytać moje kolejne opowiadanie? :)**


End file.
